Uncharted: The Legend Of Atlantis
by Farrel
Summary: When treasure thief and adventurer Nathan Drake comes across an old diary claiming to have the exact location of the lost city of Atlantis he decides to follow the trail. Does the city truly exist or is it really only myth and hearsay?
1. Prologue 1

_In this island of Atlantis there existed a confederation of kings, of great and marvelous power, which held sway over all the island, and over many other islands also and parts of the continent- Excerpt from Plato's Timaues_

**Prologue**

**The midday sun beamed down from a clear blue sky highlighting the green canopy of the tree tops with a golden glow, tropical birds could be heard chattering and calling as they sat within the branches. A low throaty warbling call silenced them briefly as the birds assessed whether the animal that had made the noise was a danger to them, before carrying on chattering and squabbling over fruit and nuts.**

**Down below the canopy it was humid and damp the sun rarely got through the lush roof of green tree tops but here and there shafts of light could be seen strafing the ground. A small stream wended its way through this part of the jungle, burbling its way over small river rocks towards a little waterfall.**

**A small monkey sat at the waters edge playing with one of the smooth stones examining it nimbly with clever fingers. It raised it to its nose and sniffed before giving it a small lick. No food item this but the monkey was content. **

**Suddenly it stopped moving and became as still as the rock it held, something wasn't right, even the birds had gone silent. Without warning the bushes behind the small mammal began rustling violently. At this the monkey's nerve gave and it sprang away still clutching its pebble.**

**A tall figure fell through the bushes and lay where it fell panting hard, above him the birds screamed and fluttered about. Ignoring them the man just lay there trying to catch his breath. After a while the screeching and squawking subsided somewhat and finally the man sat up.**

**Running a hand through his thick black hair he reached down and fingered a small silver ring that hung from his neck on a piece of leather cord. Looking down at himself he sighed. His shirt which had been white and clean at the start of this little trip was now stained with dirt, grime and here and there splatters of blood.**

**Reaching to his side the man pulled a handgun from the holster there and ejected the clip to check the ammo remaining it did not look promising. Twenty bullets in all remaining and he still had a way to go until he reached the rendezvous spot where Sully was waiting for him.**

**Placing the firearm back into the holster, he took a fleeting glance around his surroundings, spotting the stream he grinned and crawled over to it not daring to stand in case one of his pursuers spotted him. Reaching the water he thrust his hands into the clear water and raised it to his mouth. Deciding it was one of the most delicious things he had tasted in a while he continued to scoop the water into his mouth.**

**He froze suddenly as he heard the crack of a fallen twig nearby, silently he eased his own weapon back out of its holster. Quietly he turned and sighed.**

"**Ahh hell."**


	2. Prologue 2

**Facing him weapons drawn were several men each with a**** look of greed on their faces. Their leader a tall thin man stepped forward holding his own gun on him.**

"**Good afternoon Drake." **

**One of his goons stepped forward his weapon trained between Drakes eyes, reaching to Nate's side the hired thug pulled the gun from the holster and backed off now holding both weapons.**

**Their boss**** smiled thinly and held out his hand. Nate looked at it and smiled.**

"**I guess there's no point in saying I'd rather not hand this over to you then?"**

**Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a large emerald, it glinted as a small shaft of sunlight caught it. His adversary smiled as he beheld it and reached to take it from the younger man. Nate smiled and pulled back gripping the jewel tight in his fingers.**

"**Uh uh uh, you know you don't get something for nothing I…"**

**He stopped as a collective sound of cocking guns rang around the clearing; the thin man in front of him let the grin slide from his face as he gestured toward the gemstone.**

"**How about I just kill you and take it?"**

**Nate blinked and smiled easily and raised his free hand in a submissive gesture.**

"**Easy lets not do anything stupid, here take it."**

**Before they could do anything Nate pulled back his arm and threw the jewel as hard as he could, not sticking around to see where it landed he dashed off crashing through the bushes and ferns as a hail of bullets suddenly began thundering past him. Inwardly he cursed; that gem had been a pain in the ass to get a hold of and now he had lost it.**

**Still he though to himself as he ran at least I'm still alive a tree to his left suddenly splintered as bullet fire hit it causing Nate to run faster. You won't be alive if you keep letting your mind wander pay attention dammit he thought to himself angrily.**

**Xxx**

**Victor Sullivan leaned back against the base of his new plane, it had cost him a fair amount but with the loot he had brought back from that little escapade looking for El Dorado it hadn't bothered him too much. Looking across the still water he had landed the vehicle on he wondered how much longer the kid was going to be.**

**He sniggered suddenly a thought rising in his mind that Nate had probably bitten off more than he could chew and was probably in trouble. His snigger became a laugh.**

"**Great now I'm getting paranoid."**

**His mirth was cut short as from somewhere nearby he heard the unmistakable sound of an automatic weapon going off. Standing he shook his head in despair obviously he wasn't as paranoid as he thought. Moving quickly Sully pulled open the door to the interior and stepped inside, moving past the seats up to the cockpit he sat quickly into the pilots chair and began prepping the engine for take off. Hitting several switches he felt the machine come to life around him.**

"**You better make it here alive kid or I'm going to kill you".**

**Xxx**

**The kid in question was still running for his life, sweat ran down his face and back as he sprinted through the lush landscape, had he not have been trying to stay alive and not die in a hail of bullets he might have admired the beautiful surroundings. As it was though his pursuers seemed to be gaining, Nate threw more energy into running a small thought running through his mind asking how much further it was.**

**Suddenly the jungle ended and he skidded on the wet grass near the river, floating on top propellers spinning and engines humming, Sully's plane sat looking at this moment more inviting than it ever had. Inside the cockpit he could make out his older companion gesturing wildly to him, Nate needed no further urging he could his followers shouting behind him.**

**Scurrying along the bank he threw himself into the water and swam for the edge of the plane, reaching it he hauled himself up and threw himself inside shouting as he did.**

"**SULLY GET US OUTTA HERE NOW!"**

**Sully chuckled and moved controls, the plane rotated almost a full circle and began heading up river. From the window he saw several men emerged onto the bank Nate had just left. Shouting and gesturing they could only stand and watch as the plane gathered speed on it way upriver and finally took off.**

**Xxx**

**Still breathing hard Nate finally made his way to the cockpit where Sully sat a wide grin on his face and a cigar in his mouth. Silently Nate slumped into the co-pilots chair and sat there breathing deeply of the processed air, beside him his friend chuckled.**

"**You certainly have a way with people kid."**

**Nate eyed him.**

"**Ahh you know me Sully."**

**Sullivan chuckled, "yeah but I'm not so sure that's a good thing sometimes kid."**

**END**

**Woo that took a while, anyway hope you enjoy it next part coming soon.**


	3. The Library

Pwn that noob wid the uber leet hax!!!

Sorry about that, this is the first part of the chapter that you havent read cos being an idiot i accidently uploaded the second part without putitng on the same document as the first anyway enjoy

**Chapter 1**

**In the vast expanses that made up the library a young woman sat with a pile of dusty and decrepit books around her. Sheaths of loose papers and journals lay in front of her she rifled through them and picked one that looked likely. She was a stark contrast to her current surroundings though she looked as dishevelled as some of the reading material around her.**

**Not really being bothered about her appearance for the visit to the building she had simply thrown on what came to hand first in her wardrobe that morning, a pair of loose fitting cropped jeans with an old and faded tee shirt that had belonged to an old friend of hers. She hadn't even really bothered with her hair that morning either simply pulling it into a ponytail before plaiting it messily and leaving it at that.**

**She sighed this wasn't the kind of work she enjoyed, she preferred to be out in the field looking for the real thing rather than being stuck in this musty old library looking for something that was only supposed emphasis on the supposed to exist.**

**Decided she needed a break she pushed an old pile of papers away from her and standing stretched her cramped muscles. At her side a two way radio suddenly crackled into life. **

"**Did you find it yet?"**

**She scowled as she switched it off her boss was so impatient and it had been him that had sent her to look for it in the first place. Deciding she would let him stew a bit before she replied she moved over to a large window set from floor to ceiling. This building was an old one, ancient carvings lined the walls as a child she had come here often to look and sometimes even draw them. Although as she had grown older that had lost its appeal still they were still pretty.**

**One in particular had always drawn her attention and she looked over at it now, it was carved on the wall over the checkout desk. The stone sculpture was an artist's impression of what Poseidon god of the sea might look like. The face looked at the same time both calm and wise though strong and unforgiving. A large beard adorned his face, letting her gaze wandered she saw once more the strong body of a man in his prime which tapered down and then became the tail of a fish or she though amusedly a mermaid. Beneath that a curl of waves had been artfully carved and it looked to her as if they could move at any moment.**

**Held in his outstretched right had was the symbol she had come to know so well his trident. As she looked upon it she felt her gaze drawn to the three tips where lightning bolts had been carved. **

"**Poseidon."**

**He voice seemed hushed though she had spoken normally; it seemed like the vast expanse of books deadened even sound.**

**The librarian an old woman looked over at her from her position at the desk with a slight smile.**

"**Can I help you with something?"**

**The young woman shook her head and turned to return to her work.**

**Xxx**

**In a nearby building another sat awaiting reply his anger had subsided somewhat after she had turned her own radio off, but he had let it subside after all it wouldn't do if he lost the girl. She had proven to be a valuable asset to him again and again.**

**Looking up at one of his men standing nearby he nodded, the other nodded in reply and slipped from the room.**

**Standing he crossed to a small grimy window and looked out. The old library took up much of the field of vision but he could also see the gravel pathway that led to it. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted two men walking along it easily chattering away to each other.**

**Reaching for his radio he hit the transmit button.**

"**Ashien?"**

**He waited for a moment listening to the hiss of static and then:**

"**Hay allí un problema senor?" (**_**Is there a problem sir?)**_

**He nodded to himself watching the two men enter the building.**

"**Podemos tener el problema,** **alarma de permanencia " (**_**We may have trouble, stay alert**_**)**

**Xxx**

**Lia looked up as she heard the doors to the Library open and close again, she glanced around noting another woman nearby. Who hadn't even bothered to glance up. Hearing voices male voice Lia lifted the document she held in her hands to her face and pretended to read it, while watching to see who had entered over the top of the paper.**

**She heard voices before she actually saw anyone and then two men came into view briefly at the front of the aisle she was sitting in.**

"**I'm telling you Sully it was big we need to go back!"**

**It was the younger of the men who had spoken and Lia watched them curios in spite of herself, what was it they had to go back for? As they disappeared from view she could still hear their voices the older man she had seen was speaking now.**

"**Nate forget it, is it worth dying over?"**

**There was silence for a moment and Lia wondered what the look of the others face might be right then. She heard a sigh and the slight shuffling of feet of one who had been bested and knew it.**

"… **Alright Sullivan so we forget the gem, but what do we do now?**

"**We get the hell out of here I don't know about you kid but I'm sick of having guns pointed my way."**

**Lia heard the other chuckle.**

"**Ok we leave first thing in the woah…"**

**Lia's hand suddenly shot to her mouth the isle the two men were currently was the isle she had left all those loose papers in. She frowned thinking it a bit strange that the man hadn't seen them on the floor. She started to move around the isle when she heard the young man give a small yell of surprise or happiness she couldn't tell which.**

**Peering around the books at the end she found the younger man sitting on the floor rifling through an incredibly old and battered looking journal. She silently cursed it couldn't be could it? After all she herself had been searching for two days and now this guy just waltzed in and accidentally found it by being clumsy?**

**She bit down on her bottom lip trying to vent her frustration.**

"**Do you need something miss?"**

**She glanced up surprise to find the older man peering at her quizzically and she could see from the way his eyes moved quickly up and down, he was checking her out. Angrily she frowned and stepped from cover.**

"**That's mine."**

**She motioned to the book still held by the guy in a white shirt. He looked up at her and grinned roguishly.**

"**Really?" **

**She felt her anger rise again, I'd kill you now if this place wasn't so public, she thought conscious of the other people milling around. Annoyed she held out her hand.**

"**Please give it back."**

**The younger man stood and nodded at his companion and they both started forward obviously intent on leaving. She moved in front of them and stood one hand on her hip the other outstretched impatiently. **

"**Give it here!!"**

**She reached for it but the young man smiled and held it out of her reach. She smiled tightly and tried again.**

"**Nate was it?"**

"**Nathan Drake, but I don't think this can be yours c'mon Sully."**

**He made to move past her again with his companion showing a look of slight amusement on his lined face but again she blocked their route.**

"**Why can't it be mine?"**

**Nate glanced at the female in front of him and smiled easily.**

"**It can't be yours because it was written one hundred years ago."**

**Xxx**

**In the shadows Ashien watched the girl play around trying to get the book back, before quietly lifting his two way radio to his mouth and hitting the transmit switch.**

"**El diario ha sido encontrado, pero theres un problema" **_**(The diary has been found but theres a problem)**_

**He waited a moment and then his boss's voice came back over the radio.**

"**El trato con ello y devuelve a la muchacha". (**_**Deal with it and bring the girl back)**_

**END **

**Ooooh ominous yes? Or not whatever, I'm gonna sing the doom song now, doom doom do do doom doom doom do doom.**

**(feel free to pm me or review with crits or comments ^^)**


	4. Fight

**Drake watched the girls face change from slightly annoyed to outright anger at his continued efforts to stop her retrieving the diary. Behind him Sully cleared his throat but said nothing, although Nate could sense his impatience and his want to leave. The girl took a step forward levelling her cold stare at Drake.**

"**Give it to me now."**

**She knew it was a useless gesture, but she wanted to feel that she might at least still have a small amount of control over the situation. The infuriating man only let his stupid smile grow larger before he deftly slipped the old book into a back pocket of his jeans.**

"**Let's go Sully."**

**He and his companion stepped forward and moved past her without a backward glance. Lia turned to follow them still intent on retrieving the very thing she had been looking for; which was now poised to slip from her grasp. The men stopped suddenly as did she at the site of another man standing in front of them holding small but powerful looking handgun.**

"**You have something that belongs to my boss pedanjo, and you will hand it over now."**

**He chuckled darkly.**

"**If you love life that is."**

**Lia shuddered, she had never liked Ashien. He reminded her of a snake that was always poised to strike, she had to admit she also disliked this Drake. Despite that she didn't want to see him dead, nobody deserved that. Well she though almost nobody, she was jolted out of her revere suddenly by Nathan's voice.**

"**Hand it over? Hand what over?. Surely not…"**

**He turned to regard Lia before facing the gunman once more.**

"**Somehow I don't think she'd thank us for letting you take her."**

**Lia watched Ashien raise the weapon angrily and then two things happened simultaneously. The old guy Sully grabbed her, pulling her back with him into the relative shelter in the aisle of book before she could protest while Nate dove forward at Ashien.**

**The guy grunted as Nate collided with him, now wasting any time Nate grabbed for the gun, however his adversary was quick; pulling it away from Nate he pushed the other away and fired the shot going wide as he stumbled to regain his balance.**

**Unable to do anything else Drake tackled the man again both of them toppling to the floor. They landed with Drake on top. Ashien's breath was driven from his body as he hit the floor hard, his hand reflexively letting go the grip he held on his gun which went spinning across the floor. **

**Ignoring it Nate drew back a fist and slammed it hard into the guys face. He felt and heard the nose give with a crunch and then he was pulling back shaking regaining his feet.**

**Even though his nose was obviously broken and bleeding hard Ashien lashed out with both his feet sending Nate sprawling backwards into a nearby bookcase. The force of his impact sending it crashing forward, books and loose pieces of paper flew as it hit the ground hard with a splintering of wood.**

**Dazed Nate somehow made it to his feet and stumbled down a nearby aisle. Wiping a hand across his forward he moved backward silently trying to find a good vantage point. His foe however was one step ahead of him. While Nate had retreated down one row Ashien had gained his feet and slid silently into the adjacent one.**

**The first Nate knew of this development was when Ashien's fist caught him a blow on the back of his skull. Stars dancing in his vision he stumbled and was then sent to the ground smashing into it hard from a kick behind him.**

**He barely had time to turn onto his back before the man was moving for him rolling to one side Nate managed to avoid a downward heel kick aimed at his midriff. Without really thinking about it, he pulled a book from the shelf at ground level and hurled it at the thug. **

**As he raised his arms to defend himself Nate was up and running around to the other side of the bookshelf, throwing himself against it in an attempt to topple it on his foe. As his side smashed into it, the whole thing shuddered and then with a creaking groan toppled. Nate heard the other cry out as the bookcase crashed down and then silence.**

**Panting Drake turned and found himself staring into the eyes of the librarian who scowled angrily at him.**

"**I hope you intend to clear this up."**

**Nate stared incredulously at the old woman, he had just been fighting for his life with a madman and now he was being told to clear up the mess that had been created…by a small old woman, he couldn't help it he laughed.**

END

I'm afraid that I am not very good at writing fight scenes but I did my best and I think it came out pretty well enjoy.


	5. Alliance?

WHEW I'm about ready to kill that damn Captain Croc damn family holiday camps and their happy chipper characters .

**Alliance?**

**It had had taken some time and a wad of cash but Nate had managed to get out of cleaning up the library mess and now he, Sully and Lia where back at the men's small apartment. As they had walked down the gravel pathway Lia couldn't help but glance over at the dark windowed house wondering if HE was looking.**

**She had been surprised that the younger man Drake had survived the fight with Ashien and even more surprised that he had killed the other by shoving a bookcase on him.**

**  
"Luck I guess."**

**Nate glanced up at her.**

"**What?"**

**Lia glared at him still quietly seething that he now had the diary she had been looking for**

**He grinned at her scowl making her even angrier she gestured towards his back. **

"**So are we going to look at it or what?"**

**Sully chuckled as Nate winked at him."**

"**Look at it? Listen sweetheart we only just met and I…"**

**The sound of the smack was loud in the small room; Nate blinked and raised a hand to his stinging cheek glancing at Lia who now stood in front of him one hand raised and red in the face.**

**Sully chuckled and lit up the cigar that was hanging from the side of his mouth the smell of it instantly permeating the small space.**

"**Feisty one isn't she?"**

**Lia could feel her face burning but said nothing. In front of her Nate nodded.**

"**Reminds me of Elena."**

**Lia noticed he had backed away from her ever so slightly perhaps fearing another slap. Sully nodded but decided not to comment on it further.**

**Turning away from Lia Nate crossed to the wood table and pulled the diary from his pocket laying it out on the surface. **

**For a moment Lia didn't do anything she was wondering why her face and hand were still so hot, she glanced up at Nate and then shook her head. It wasn't possible even if she did like him, which she didn't. He had the book he was the enemy and it now fell to her to retrieve it.**

"**So what is it?"**

**Sully's voice interrupted her thoughts.**

**Nate glanced over at her briefly and then turned back to his companion. **

"**It's a diary."**

**Sully raised an eyebrow at the younger man.**

**Nate smiled.**

"**Ok, ok it's a one hundred year old diary and account of a guy name Jonathan River, an explorer who claims he found the true location of the City of Atlantis."**

**Sully coughed, whether from the cigar smoke or from what Nate had just told him Lia couldn't tell. It was time to make a decision, if these two refused to give the diary back to her then she would have to tag along with them and steal it back. She had her radio and the first chance she got she would contact Gregorio and update him on the plans and location of the two men. She silently agreed with this course of action and then moved across to join the pair.**

"**Ok I've decided to join you guys, to help find the City."**

**Sully glanced at her a mixture of surprise and a little bit of annoyance on his face.**

"**Now wait just a goddamn minute who says were going after Atlantis?"**

**Lia glanced at him one eyebrow raised.**

"**You really want to give up on the chance of a lifetime?"**

**Sully's look darkened.**

"**That's what a certain kid said when we hunted down that cursed El Dorado treasure and look what happened with that."**

**Nate pasted on an innocent face.**

"**How was I to know the treasure was cursed, anyway I think we should at least try this, what's the worst that could happen?"**

**The old guy sighed.**

"**Fine but this time if we have to face down a horde of angry mutants your doing it alone kid."**

**Xxx**

**Back in the old library building, the shelf unit that Nate had dropped on top of Ashien shuddered as the mercenary pulled himself from underneath it.**

**END**

Never say what's the worst that could happen. You always know that bad things happen when you say that.

Nate: "But you just said it and nothing happened to you…

Me: …what's your point?

Nate: What's the worst that could happen? *Gets run over by a random moose*

Me: .. See

(Dedicated to Crosby and Phoenix)


	6. Repercussions

HERE IT IS FINALLY I AM SO SO VERY SORRY *Bows*

Nate: So you should be.

**Chapter 4**

**Gregorio didn't turn around as the door opened behind he, he remained where he stood still glancing through the window at the gravel path that led from the museum. About half an hour earlier he had seen both the men and Lia walk down it disappearing into town.**

"**You're failed to kill them?"**

**Ashien grimaced he had known that his punishment for failing to carry out his orders would be sever.**

"**Sir I."**

"**No excuses Ashien."**

**The assassin barely had time to blink before Gregorio was upon him. Spinning he sent a roundhouse kick hurtling into his subordinates chest that sent him sprawling to the floor.**

**Ashien groaned as he rolled over clutching a hand to the spot.**

"**I'll get them next time sir..."**

**He coughed painfully and forced himself to his knees.**

**Gregorio regarded him silently eyes narrowed.**

**Xxx**

**Lia sat on the bed in a room at the hotel Nate and the other guy Sully had moved too. She was still fuming about the fact that she had to join up with the pair of bozos just so she could steal the journal that Drake had blundered upon in the library.**

**After she had persuaded them to let her "help" them find Atlantis, the two men had packed up and then the trio had left the house they had initially been staying in. When she had asked why Sully had told her that it was likely that the guy who attacked them in the library would probably have back up and the move would help to throw them off their trail.**

**So now here she was desperately trying to think of a way to steal back the journal. Glancing out at the now dark sky she pulled the two way radio from her back pocket and hit the transmit button, unsure if it would work from this distance.**

**She was met by the hiss of static and the silence.**

"**Can you hear me?"**

**Nothing, she tried again and then…"**

"**Lia? Glad to know you're still with us."**

**Lia scowled, though Gregorio couldn't see it.**

"**So are you going to tell me why you're now with Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan?"**

**The girl frowned, how did he know their names?**

"**Are you going to answer me or sit there?"**

"**Sir with all due respect I'm with them because they stumbled on the journal before I found it I'm going to get it back ok."**

**There was silence for a few moments then…**

"**Fine, you have three days and I don't need to tell you the repercussions should you fail."**

**The radio fell silent, Lia sat there for a while staring at the thing in her hand. She knew the repercussions only to well. Either get the journal back or she would die.**

**END**

For Flaming Crosby, Ninja-Bush-Duck and The Phoenix's fire


	7. Discovery

Im gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom do do doom do do doooooom

**Discovery**

**Within their own room at the shabby hotel they had relocated too. Nate leaned casually back in his chair his legs thrown over one side a thoughtful expression on his face, as he perused to the moth eaten diary in his hands. In front of him Sully paced backwards and forwards across the already threadbare carpet that covered the creaky floorboards. **

**Now and then he would stop for a moment as though coming to some conclusion before shaking his head and resuming his pacing. Turning a page Nate held the diary up and examined it more closely.**

"**This is it Sully!"**

**The older man stopped his pacing and glanced over a Nate.**

"**Took you long enough what's it say?"**

"**Took me long enough? Sully it was written a fifty years ago the writing's kinda hard to read."**

**He watched as the older man crossed to his chair and stared down at the diary.**

"**Ok so what have you managed to decipher so far?"**

**Drake chuckled.**

"**Always so impatient Sully, well it mentions about the Scholar Plato's dialogues Timaues and Critias that mentioned Atlantis but didn't seem to have the location written in them. The guy who wrote this diary says that the location could have been in Critias but for some reason Plato never finished it."**

**Sully frowned.**

"**Well that doesn't help us much does it kid."**

"**Well no but look at this."**

**Nate pointed at a faded ink drawing of what looked like a trident head. The most recognizable part of it being the three prongs at the top. Underneath the picture was more writing although parts were unreadable due to large brown patches.**

"**Can you read it?"**

**Nate looked at the diary closely for a few seconds trying to make out the patchy wording.**

"**Atlantis civilisation… that was highly… and containing vast… of the rare… can be found twenty miles off coast of Puerto Rico. ****The island is deep beneath…. and requires that one … Merely… to the city is not enough however as there is a…that requires two … to open…, as I stand before it I… second piece. The keyhole is in the …and requires both the staff and the headpiece to open…I should have realised I researched…but in my… here I fear that I failed to…**

**I can hear…there is not much… but even though…die I hope that somehow this diary survives… to lead… to the city.**

**Antarctica…..pole…**

**Sully frowned.**

"**That's very interesting Nate but it doesn't help us much does it?"**

**Angrily he lit up the cigar that hung from his mouth and inhaled deeply, breathing out the smoke he sat down dejectedly on the end of his bed. Nate grinned as he regarded the picture and the message beneath.**

"**Antarctica."**

**Sully glanced over at him still frowning.**

"**What?"**

"**Think about it Sully, this guy obviously reached the city but it sounds like he only had one piece of whatever he needed to get past this gate. Before he could get back he was killed by something or someone. It says he researched it and he obviously knew where the second piece was and if I'm right it's in Antarctica."**

**Sully coughed angrily.**

"**Nate do you know how much Antarctica there is to search!!? Even if that thing is accurate we'd never find the second key part, where would we even begin to look?"**

**Nate grinned cockily and held up the diary his finger pointing to just one word… Pole.**

"**Our friend answered that one for us too, the second piece is at the South Pole.**

**END**

**Me: oooh its gonna get cold**

**Nate: AWSOME WE HAVE SOMEWHERE TO GO**

**Sully: *still angry*  
Lia: but I'm allergic to cold!**


	8. Cold Reception

NOOOOO YANTO DIED

**Icy Reception**

**Lia couldn't believe it three days ago she had been relatively safe and warm in Spain searching for an old diary and now she was here in Antarctica, racing across frigid icy plains on snow speeders, the freezing wind blowing into what could be seen of her face. The wind-born snow sticking to her clothing and freezing there.**

**Before they had left the hotel back in Spain Nate had explained to her what he'd found and then told her that it was going to be dangerous and that she should stay behind. Lia had glared at him and vehemently pointed out that she was coming if she had to handcuff herself to him. Nate had grinned for some reason and accented.**

"**HOW FAR?"**

**Sully's voice echoed over the shrieking wind.**

**In front of her Nate swerved to the left slightly avoiding a ridge of ice that stuck up from the ground.**

"**ABOUT 5 MILES!"**

**Behind Drake Lia shuddered and held onto him more tightly trying to get some warmth into her body. Although all three of them were outfitted in snow hiking gear, Lia was still freezing. Why out of all the places in the world did the key piece have to be here?**

**Behind the three of them dark shapes appeared on the horizon. At first glance they might have been dismissed as snow illusions, but as they drew closer it became apparent that this was not the case.**

**Lia flinched as gunfire suddenly erupted all around slashing into the snow below the bikes and some pinging of the metal ski struts that allowed the vehicles to glide smoothly over the terrain she yelped in terror and held on more tightly to Nate.**

**Hearing the gunshots Nate swivelled his head to look behind briefly just as another burst of gunfire echoed out. He swerved to the right as Sully also swerved trying to avoid the deadly barrage. The three pursuing bikes were gaining quickly and Nate gritted his teeth grimly.**

"**CAN YOU DRIVE?"**

**Lia started as Nate yelled at her trying to understand what he had just said, and then it clicked.**

"**YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?"**

**Even as she yelled Nate had slammed the brakes on: the machine below them whining as it instantly slowed down, then the gunmen were shooting past and Nate revved the engine now behind the pursuers.**

**Gaining speed they eventually came alongside one of enemy bikes as soon as they were level Nate moved quickly, swinging his legs over the side he literally threw himself onto the other bike.**

**Now alone on her own bike Lia grabbed wildly for the controls as the bike began to swerve out of control.**

**As Drake had landed behind the driver on the back of the other bike its owner had turned briefly to greet Nathan with a swift punch to the face. Surprised Nate tumbled from the seat over the side. Just as he landed on the ice he grabbed for the top of the ski strut. His arm was nearly wrenched from its socket as he grabbed it and was pulled along at the side of the bike his body jolting and jarring as it slid over the ice.**

**Above him the man grinned and gunned the engine turning to the left, Nate look up blinking blood from his eyes from an ice cut and swallowed. Several hundred feet away the ground seemed to vanish. Nate knew what was there, a huge ice shelf that plummeted directly down into the freezing ocean below. **

**Above him he could hear the man chuckling as he drove the bike closer and closer to the edge. Gasping for breath Nate reached upwards with one of his hands and laboriously hauled his battered body up.**

**Now half on and half off the speeding vehicle he grabbed a hold of the surprised driver and hauled hard on his arm. Using the guy's weight as a lever Nate pulled himself onto the bike his chest heaving.**

**Not wasting any time he pushed the man hard to side before he could react sending him tumbling to the floor. Unlike Nathan however he didn't manage to grab the vehicle. It roared past as he tumbled rolling over the ground hard until he finally came to a stop and lay still. **

"**Seeya."**

**Nate chuckled then shuffled forward taking control of the bike and steering it back away from the cliff and towards the remaining two enemy bikes. As he neared the one furthest behind a rattle of gunfire rang out and he ducked instinctively the bullets whizzing past slamming into the snow all around him. **

"**Jesus!"**

**Nate swerved away as another thunderous hail of bullets sizzled around him. One hand on the steering wheel he reached quickly to his side and the holster there, swearing violently at finding it empty.**

**Suddenly the guy in front was slowing down and passed Nate going backwards, pulling his own trick on him. **

"**So not good!"**

**Drake leaned forward trying to coax more power out of an engine that was already flat out. Ahead he could see Lia speeding along the ice on his original bike the third thug not far behind her.**

**Suddenly a bike pulled alongside his own and he glanced to the side to find a gun aimed at his head, the guy smiled and then…**

**BLAM**

**The guy shuddered and slumped forward his body sliding from the bike and slamming into the ground. Behind him Nate saw Sully sheath his own weapon and gun the engine to his bike shooting forward. Nate followed suit and the two of them zoomed off in pursuit of Lia and the other mercenary.**

**Behind them the rider-less vehicle juddered, and swerved widely with no one left to control it, its fateful journal was stopped seconds later as it ploughed it a large out jutting wall of ice that rose from the ground with a solid crunch.**

**Xxx**

**Lia was shaking, not because she was afraid of driving, hell it wasn't even the icy landscape that zoomed past all around her. It was the sight of the armed thug behind her. **

**She cringed as bullets kicked up snow all around her but thankfully none hit home. Abruptly they stopped and confused she chanced a glance behind her. The guy was gone replaced by the familiar figures of Drake and Sully. The younger man raised a hand signalling her to stop. **

**Relived she hit the brakes, the bike responded by slowing and then finally and thankfully stopped. The two men pulled alongside her also stopping their own transport.**

**Lia smiled despite herself when she had seen Nate fall over the side of the other bike she was sure he had kicked it, but here he was bleeding and looking exhausted but alive.**

"**Your get that a lot?" **

**She questioned a half smile on her face.**

**Nate regarded her wincing as he held a hand to his chest.**

"**Story of my life."**

**END**

**Wow that's long… Actions scenes are loooong lol.**

**Nate: How could u do that to me?**

**Me: What?**

**Nate: make me get hit off the side!**

**Me: *pushes him off the cliff***

**Lia: You get that a lot?**


	9. Blind Mans Bluff

Omg guys sorry its been so long, I've had a serious case of writers block and I've been trying to sort out stuff like eye tests and of course there's always work looming like a horrible shadow . Anyway here it is.

Dedicated to all of my readers. ^^

**Blind Man's Bluff**

**The cold arctic wind whistled forlornly over the vast and unforgiving landscape, bringing with it a heavy snowfall. It drove the drifting flakes without mercy sending them into any obstacle that rose up in the way. The most common obstacle of course was large pillars of ice that rose up from the ground at irregular intervals. Although today the wind driven snow was being hurtled into a new object unseen in this part of the world for an age.**

**The tent was barely visibly covered with snow as it was, outside may have been well below freezing but inside comforting warmth had been achieved via two small but powerful battery operated heaters. Two men and one woman moved around the close quarters busily a large blanket had somehow been attached to the ceiling creating a makeshift wall dissecting the tent into two.**

**Other than the heaters and a large bag, which one of the men was going through taking out clothing and chucking them to his companions there was nothing to suggest that they were going to be making a prolonged stay in this hostile world of white.**

"**Alright we go in get the piece and we get out again got it?"**

**Nate handed Lia a thermal wetsuit designed so that anyone wearing it could survive in the icy waters without fear of dying from the intense cold. Taking it Lia retreated behind the blanket and began to change.**

**Drake and Sullivan did the same on their side.**

**Unseen by the others Lia pulled out a small compact device and hit a button. A soft green light flicked into life and began flashing. Happy the homing device was working Lia hid it in the pocket of her fur lined jacket and smiled before zipping up her wetsuit and then climbing back into the rest of her clothes.**

"**I have a question why are we wearing wetsuits? We planning to take a swim?"**

**On their side of the curtain Sullivan chuckled.**

"**I hope not swimming disagrees with me."**

**Nate grinned. **

"**It's just a precaution; never know what you might find."**

**Lia stepped around the curtain and regarded her companions.**

"**You sound like you've done stuff like this before Drake."**

**Nathan shared a grin with Sully but said nothing.**

**Xxx**

**Ten minutes later and three figures could be seen wading through a thick layer of snow to a dark fissure set into the base of a cliff which reared high above them. Nate had found it after taking a small scouting drive around the terrain after they had arrived at the pole. This had taken place because while reading the journal he had come across a small map which showed the cavern on it and nothing else. **

**Lia thought it was an incredibly long shot, but came with them just the same, knowing she had a part to play in leading her boss to the key head location.**

**In front Nate pulled a flashlight from his belt and switched it on, the beam sweeping the yawning darkness inside. Nothing stirred, and so they moved into the cave entrance not knowing they were being watched.**

**The moved cautiously lest they slip on the thick layer of ice that covered everything, they had been walking maybe about ten minutes the howling wind was now only a dull roar and Lia was about to venture a question went in front of her Nate stopped and suddenly dropped down slightly.**

"**Nate?"**

**Sully's voice echoed slightly behind her.**

"**Careful there's steps cut into the ice here."**

**He dropped down again and Lia reaching the first step stepped down cautiously. The decent was slow owing to the fact that the stairs were made of ice, and they were in near pitch darkness. Then suddenly a soft light appeared as they continued downwards growing lighter the further they went. **

**Finally all three stood at the base of the ice stairs a graceful arch led through into a wide spacious chamber and it was from here the light was coming, natural daylight.**

**Switching off the flashlight Nate stowed it back onto his belt and stepped through the arch followed by Sully and Lia. As one they gasped taking in the scene in front of them.**

**A vast chamber stretch out in front of them the floor ended and became a deep pool of blue water that seem to glow. Large stones led from their side across the pool like stepping stones to a large platform set into the wall at the far side a dark alcove could be seen leading into a dimly lit passageway. Above each of the stone platforms was a large square hole hewn into the ceiling. Huge stalactites hung from the roof sharp and deadly looking.**

**At random intervals the ceiling was also was pockmarked**** by round holes that must of led straight to the surface as it was from these that the light shone illuminating the scene with its eerie glow.**

**To the left lay broken ledges of ice that climbed about halfway up the glistening wall and ran the entire length of the chamber to the far side. **

"**Whoa."**

**Lia whispered awed by the sight.**

"**Now there's something you don't see everyday."**

**Sullivan looked around.**

"**That alter thing across the water must be where the head piece is right?"**

**Nate who was crouched on the waters edge looking at the first stepping stone nodded absently.**

"**Yeah but we can't cross these."**

**He stood and crossed to the wall, which held the remains of the ledges and regarded it thoughtfully.**

**Lia scowled at him.**

"**What do you mean we can't cross?"**

**Without turning around Nate jumped for the lowest ledge catching it with his fingers and hauled himself up.**

"**Yeah, see those holes in the ceiling above each of the stones."**

**Lia turned away and looked up seeing what he was talking about she nodded.**

"**So?"**

**She turned back to Drake who was now shimming along a ledge too narrow to walk along hanging on with only his hands, his feet braced firmly against the wall.**

"**Sully I'm kinda busy you explain."**

**Annoyed by his dismissal Lia turned to the older man expectantly. He watched Nate for a moment longer before turning to her. **

"**It's a trap set up so that anyone who managed to reach this place would die before they could reach the key."**

**Lia shuddered.**

**Xxx**

**Now halfway across the chamber Nate continued onwards over the ledges at one point the ledge he was hanging onto cracked sharply and fearing it would break he moved as quickly as he could to the next one.**

**Finally he made it across the room avoiding the deadly stones altogether he waved to the others before moving into the shadowy corridor. It only carried on for about two minutes leading out into a small chamber again lit by a hole in the ceiling, and there set into the ice was a deep blue item in the shape of a trident head.**

"**Sweet."**

**Nate grinned to himself and pulled a small hand pick from his belt pouch. Carefully he chipped away at the ice holding it until it was loose enough for him to pull free. Examining it closely he found that the material was flawless not a single scratch or chip marred its surface. Still smiling he place the headpiece into the large empty pouch that was attached to his belt and turned to leave.**

**Back through the dim corridor and out into the majestic cavern. Although things were not as he had left them. Three men now held Lia and Sully at gunpoint while the forth man grinned across the water at him holding his own weapon aimed at Nate's chest. **

"**Well we meet again Drake."**

**His voice echoed around the cavern eerily.**

"**Hey Carver, still eavesdropping I see?**

**Carver held up a hand.**

"**Ahh your not happy to see me then, understandable considering the circumstances, why don't you join us over here my friend."**

**Nate scowled knowing there was no other option, carefully he began traversing back across the ice ledges and finally arrived on the side back with the others. **

**Carver grinned still holding his weapon so that its muzzle was pointed directly at Drake's chest.**

"**Now please hand over the head piece."**

**Nate regarded him for a moment before reaching down and pulling the deep blue piece back out from its pouch.**

"**Alright you win; you get this on one condition."**

**Carver looked momentarily taken aback, then regained his composure.**

"**Which is?"**

"**You let us go unharmed, we leave and you get this, if anyone one of us is harmed I'll drop it into the pool and no-one gets it."**

**Carver instantly turned his weapon on Sullivan and fired, the retort of the gunshot echoed around the cavern as the bullet slammed into Sully's leg sending him to the floor with a yelp of pain clutching it, a red stain began to spread on the ice. **

"**You sonnuvabitch."**

**Drake growled angrily wishing to god he had a gun.**

**Carver grinned. **

"**I though you were going to drop that into the water?"**

**He motioned to the headpiece still in Nate's hand.**

**Angrily Nate stared back and forth between the water and the man in front of him, then to Sully on the floor and finally to Lia, she nodded slowly and with an angry sigh Nate held out the piece.**

**As soon as Carver took hold of it one of the goons stepped towards Drake and pulling out a pair of steel cuffs secured Nate's arms behind his back. Pulling his gaze away from the headpiece for a moment Carver motioned to the other two still covering Lia and Sully. One grabbed the girl while the other unceremoniously hauled Sully to his feet. The guard holding Nate made to drag him from the cavern, however Carver held up a hand.**

"**Mr Drake has been a thorn in my side long enough, so I think a swim is in order."**

**He motioned to the guy holding Nate and the man shoved him forward towards Carver who having place the blue key into a small leather bag now once more trained his gun on him.**

"**If you would step onto that first stone Drake."**

**Drake grinned at him and shrugged, this being all he was able to do considering his hands were still cuffed behind his back.**

"**How about you take these off first?"**

**A shot hit the ground in front of his feet.**

"**Alright just asking."**

**Turning around once more he walked to the edge and stepped out onto the first stone. The result was instant a huge metal barred cage slammed down from the ceiling settling into a grove around the rock that Drake hadn't noticed before.**

**The rock platform then juddered slightly and began to sink into the water.**

**The first stirrings of panic hit Nate but determined not to show it he grinned up at Carver, Sully and Lia.**

"**Take care of her Sully I'll see you soon."**

**Carver chuckled.**

"**Unlikely Drake, in fact impossible I'd say but don't worry the old man will be joining you soon as for the girl well."**

**He grinned.**

"**Goodbye Drake."**

**With that he turned and he and his men dragging Sully and Lia with him left the chamber.**

"**Oh shit."**

**The water was up to his knees and raising fast. A quick jump and Nate's hands were in front of his body still cuffed but more useful than they would be behind him.**

**He immediately began searching for some way out something he could use, there was nothing.**

**The water reached his chest.**

"**This is so not cool."**

**Nate growled angrily sloshing through the water to the other side of the watery prison. **

**The water had reached his neck and still it sank further until it and Drake were completely underwater. The ice water hit his exposed skin like a thousand needles; it was so cold he couldn't think.**

**He could see the pool all around him, crystal clear no hope of escape though, the platform had stopped moving the cage top just below the surface of the water. Darkness began to close in a white mist drifting across his mind, shadows and then total blackness as the water claimed him.**

**Xxx**

**Outside Lia stumbled and quickly dropped the homing device into the snow where she promptly stood on it burying it.**

**The little green light continued to flash as she and Sully were dragged to a several snow vehicles with more goons on them nearby.**

**END  
**

…**.**


	10. Rescue?

Sorry its been so long since my last update, I've been pretty busy trying to sort out stuff for this year at collage travel and stuff and I've been training to take my 1st Dan (Black belt) grading in Karate hehe again sorry.

*pushes Drake off the drabble cliff*

Sully: Why'd you do that he hasn't annoyed you in a long time.

Me: Quiet you.

**Rescue?**

_**Darkness, half formed shapes and distant murmurs he couldn't see anything clearly even though he turned this way and that. It was cold so cold he couldn't think properly **__**his mind was numb, he couldn't feel his body and odd sensation as he knew it was there. As if from a vast distance away he heard someone call out though he couldn't make out the word. The call came again and he strained to hear.**_

"_**Ake… wa… up…wher…s...she."**_

_**Suddenly he felt something a pressure on his chest and then a rushing sound filled his ears a dim light suddenly appeared drawing closer and then….**_

**Nate's eyes opened slowly he was lying flat on his back against a cold surface above him he could just make out the high ceiling. To his left he heard the gentle sloshing of water. **

**Then it came back to him rushing towards him like a huge tidal wave, he Sully and Lia had managed to find this place despite the odds stacked against them, how he had shimmed across the walls to get across the booby trapped stepping stones to find the key piece on the far side.**

**How he had come back only to find Carver had somehow found out about it and arrived capturing both Sully and Lia, leaving him trapped sinking down into the ice cold waters. He turned his head and found the platform he had so recently occupied was now back above water level.**

"**So I'm not dead?"**

"**Not yet Senoir Drake but if you wish I can oblige and kill you if you wish."**

**Looking up Nate found himself staring into the face of someone he thought he had killed, the man he had fought in the Spanish library a couple of days ago. Standing just beside him was another man who looked young but Drake instantly knew he was in charge.**

"**So why am I not dead? I'm assuming it was you guys who got me out?"**

**The other man smiled slowly.**

"**My name is Gregorio, and yes it was us indeed who pulled you out of the water like a half drowned rat, but I assure you we did not do so to aid you my friend. I am simply interested in to the whereabouts of the girl."**

"**Lia?"**

**Gregorio nodded.**

"**She is working with you yes? Then surely you know where she is?"**

**Nate shook his head and hauled himself to his feet, before turning and starting to leave only to hear the sound of a gun safety being released. Turning he found that the other he didn't know his name had his little gun pointing at him.**

**Eyeing the weapon he raised his still cuffed hands slowly.**

"**You usually treat friends this way?"**

**Gregorio stopped staring out across the water and turned back to Nate.**

"**Mr Drake, I have no time for games as I'm sure you'll understand so if you'll just tell me where she is and then hand over the key piece we'll be on our way.**

**After leaving me riddled with holes Drake thought to himself sarcastically.**

"**Sorry to say friend."**

**He stressed the word friend and smiled sardonically.**

"**I don't know the guy who trapped me took her and Sully with him along with the key."**

**Ashien growled angrily.**

"**Gregorio lets just kill him and be done with it eh he knows nothing and he will get in our way if he lives."**

**Gregorio raised an eyebrow at this little outburst but said nothing instead he turned and started towards the exit motioning for Ashien to bring Nate along with them, as the man pushed him forward Drake sighed.**

**Out of the goddamn frying pan and into the fire, he thought a frown on his face.**

**End**

Me: Geh sorry it's a little short

Wilbur Robinson: No your not.

what are you doing here?

Wilbur: That is an excellent question.

Nate: … Hey this is my spot what are you doing here pointy head?

Wilbur: *grins* another excellent question.

Me: That's it I quit.


	11. Lia and Sully

Yes I know I know it's been a long long time sorry.

Nate: You should be

Me: *Pushes him off the cliff*

Crosby: hehe that never gets old

**Lia and Sully**

**Lia sat looking forlornly out of the window, watching as the perpetual blizzard carried large flakes of snow past the dirty glass. Her thoughts were on Nate, she hoped that the tracker she had dropped into the snow outside the cavern had led Ashien and Gregorio to him before it was too late. Although even if it had there was no guarantee that they wouldn't just leave again once they found out she wasn't there.**

**Again in her minds eye she saw the water cage starting to slowly sink into the icy liquid taking Nate with it, despite her previous resolve to distance herself from the two men, her frequent mental reminders that she worked for Gregorio and she was only with Sully and Nate so she could steal the artefact. Without her realising it she had come to like travelling with the pair. **

**She had even started to consider giving up her involvement with the Spaniards, she had only taken the research position for the money anyway and Nate was… She stopped feeling blush steal over her face.**

**Over on the floor she heard Sully grunt in pain as he moved his injured leg. Standing she moved over to the older man and sat down beside him, her gaze wandering around the room they had been locked in. Four dirty bare walls and a single chair, with a door bars set into a small window at the top.**

"**How you holding up?"**

**She turned her head to regard his wound, after they had been locked in here he had ripped off part of his clothing creating a makeshift bandage which he had tied around it tightly. It wasn't too bad of a wound but it still had to be hurting him.**

"**I'll live; don't expect I'll be doing any serious exercise anytime soon though."**

**Lia had to smile at that.**

"**Did you expect to be?"**

**Her response elicited a chuckle from him but their smiles quickly faded, the pair of them remembering their predicament.**

"**So this Carver guy, what's the deal between him and Nate?"**

**Shifting his weight into a slightly more comfortable position Sully smiled back at the girl.**

"**Nothing much, Alucard Carver is just a good old fashioned rival, Nate and him once went after the same treasure but while Nate followed the rules I guess you could say…"**

**Lia frowned confused.**

"**There are rules to treasure hunting?"**

"**Well I say rules, I mean finding out information or research that kind of thing. Carver though he never could be bothered with that kind of thing so he steals information from others."**

**Lia nodded feeling slightly guilty at passing information on to Gregorio.**

"**Anyway one time he and Nate went after the same treasure and Carver did his information stealing trick, but Nate still beat him to it humiliating Carver into the bargain.**

"**I know how that feels."**

**Lia got to her feet and moved to the door to check out the lock, finally some luck she smiled to herself and pulled her hairclip from her pocket.**

**Raising an eyebrow Sully watched her wondering is she knew what she was doing or if she was simply making it up as she went along like Nate usually did.**

"**What exactly are you doing?"**

**His words co-incided with the click of the opening lock, Lia turned and grinned at him.**

"**Getting us an escape route.**

**End**

BEWARE THE WAFFLE MONSTER!!


	12. Lia and Sully Part 2

Sorry guys this will be the last update for a while because I'm off abroad to the Caribbean for my sisters wedding.

(Dedicated to all my readers and reviewers)

**Lia and Sully Part 2**

**Above ground in one of the desolate buildings that made up the deserted town, Carver and a few of his men were going over a map that they hoped held the correct stretch of ocean in which to start their diving search for Atlantis.**

**Carver sat a little apart from his hired thugs, looking at the key piece he had taken from Drake. He wasn't sure of the material it was made from, some kind of quartz crystal he supposed but to his knowledge no normal crystal was this magnificent blue colour.**

**He turned it over in his hands, feeling the smooth texture. The surface was completely perfect with no scratches, pits or impurities, he smiled slowly.**

"**To the victor go the spoils Drake."**

**Xxx**

**Replacing the pin back in her pocket Lia slowly opened the door and peered out. No guards just a bleak stretch of corridor. She listened for a moment straining to catch any sound, there was nothing…For now.**

**Turning back inside she found Sullivan already on his feet. She nodded and pulled the door open fully, Sully was limping but he managed a fairly good pace as the pair of them moved down the hallway Lia still straining her ears for the sounds of their captors.**

**Outside the blizzard had worsened, the winds rising to a howling shriek. Lia shivered besides escaping their cell she had no clue about what to do next. What she did know was they either way they had to retrieve the key piece, which was going to be no easy task.**

**Another problem arose in her mind too, if they retrieved the piece how would they make their getaway and where would they go? The first part was fairly simple; they could take one of the snow vehicles which brought her to the next question where could they go?**

**Sighing in exasperation she turned to Sully.**

"**Any ideas?"**

"**Besides bumping into Carver's men and getting riddled with bullet holes? No."**

**Lia scowled at him.**

"**Helpful."**

**END**

Sorry I know it's pretty short but I hope you enjoy it. I'm taking my writing pad away with me so I should hopefully have some new stuff for you when I get back.

Wilbur: What no random stuff?

Me:… Shut it.


	13. The Small Things

Ok so I lied again, but I had work today and when I have work my mind tends to wander a lot so yeah ideas just come in.

Wilbur: Your weird

Me: And you only just noticed?

(Dedicated to Crosby, Phoenix, Blitz and xXoceedxThexHeartlessx)

**The Small things**

**Two shapes suddenly materialized out of the howling blizzard, gradually taking the forms of two military style trucks. However these vehicles had been modified to allow them to withstand the extreme cold of the Arctic, the most significant part being the tires which had been fitting with small tread spikes allowing more grip of the icy terrain.**

**As the one in the middle jolted over a something hidden beneath the layer of white, Nate swore as he cracked his head loudly against the metal interior. He scowled as his guard sniggered slightly.**

"**Yeah laugh it up fuzzy."**

**Now it was the guards turn to scowl, the man Drake was handcuffed to one of the metal struts that ran along the walls of the truck. He only wished he could have been gagged also, the American had been periodically annoying him and although he knew it shouldn't get the better of him he was starting to get angry.**

**Nate grinned at the others angry face, although inwardly he was desperately trying to figure a way out of this. **

"**So how long did that facial fuzz take you to grow because it really wasn't worth the woah!"**

**Unable to put up with it any longer the burly guard had stood grabbed Nate by the collar and lifted him up so there're faces were almost touching.**

"**Shut your face dog."**

**Nate coughed trying not to inhale the man's putrid breath.**

"**Man two words breath mints."**

**With a roar of anger the guy dropped Nate and reached for his gun, reacting quickly Nate swung kicked out hard with his legs. His feet landed squarely in the guy's chest knocking him backwards. He lost his balance and arms flailing wildly he toppled slamming his head onto the upraised metal that covered one of the tires.**

**The gun hit the floor with a loud clang and bounced just out of reach of Nate's outstretched feet. Drake sighed; of course it couldn't have just landed in his lap could it.**

**Shuffling forward so his cuffed arm was stretched out fully he could just about reach it, pulling at it with his booted foot he managed to drag it towards him. Chuckling he picked it up, before turning and regarding the cuffs holding him to the truck. **

**He knew shooting at it could be risky but he had to get free somehow, taking a breath he aimed the weapon at the side of the cuff attached to the strut and fired. With a crack the short chain separated and Nate was free.**

"**Haha I cant belive that worked."**

**In the front of the vehicle two more mecenarys the driver and one other heard the noise. Turning to look through the small window the passenger swore.**

"**He's free…"**

"**Call in then pendanjo Gregorio needs to know."**

**In the back Nate swayed unsteadily as he stood up pocketing the gun he moved to the back and lifting the heavy canvas looked out at the unforgiving Terrain. A sudden hiss of static made him jump and someone's voice sounded.**

**Kneeling down beside the unconscious guard Nate rifled quickly through the pockets of the belt strapped around his waist coming up with another clip for the gun and a two way radio.**

"**Deigo, come in asshole."**

**Nate grinned recognizing Ashien's voice, pressing the transmit button he spoke.**

"**Sorry, but the fuzzface your trying to reach is currently unavailable please leave a message at the tone… BEEP."**

**His grin widened as he heard Ashien swearing, he knew he was still in a lot of danger, and ribbing his captors probably didn't help matters much but sometimes you had to enjoy the small things in life.**

**END**

This really is the last one before my holiday now enjoy it guys ^^


	14. Canvas Brawl

LOL I'm bad at this. LOL what can I say work and all that gives me ideas that's how boring it is. Actually this one was going to be part of that last chapter but I didn't want it to be uber long. (If any of you guys have been playing Among Thieves I point out that I had this idea before I played the game I haven't stolen it)

(Also I blame you guys your awesome reviews keep inspiring to write more for ya)

**Canvas Brawl**

**Dropping the radio Nate turned back towards the canvas at the back and sighed.**

"**Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way..."**

**Behind him the small glass window slid open silently and the guard who had called in to Ashien squeezed through the gap trying to be as silent as he could. In front of him he could see Nathan looking out through the canvas. Inching forward the guard finally pulled his legs through and stood.**

**The first thing Drake knew of his new companion was the hard barrel of a gun being stuck into the small of his back.**

"**Put your hands up asshole, slowly."**

**Annoyed at being snuck up on so easily Nate did so; he felt the weight behind the gun shift slightly as the other reached for the weapon stuck into his belt. Without warning Nate suddenly swivelled, taking the guard by surprise. He lashed out with a solid punch catching the other on the side of the head.**

**The man stumbled backwards dropping his own weapon as he reflexively raised his hands. At that moment the vehicle gave a lurch as it skidded over a particularly icy patch, sending Nate sprawling forwards into the other swearing as he did.**

**As Nate was tipped towards him the other rolled to the side and regained his footing so that he was now standing behind Nate. Moving quickly forward he roughly grabbed Nate's arms pulling them behind the American's back. **

**With nothing else do to Drake threw himself backwards the pair of them toppling to the floor the guard on the bottom. Pulling his arms free he rolled to his feet and stumbled once again as something slammed into the side of the truck.**

"**What the hell!?"**

**He tripped over one of the downed guards crashing into the side of the truck as something hit the vehicle again. Through the open window that led into the cab he could hear the driver yelling into the radio about someone being crazy, just as another violent crash sent him tumbling to the floor.**

"**Ahh shit why does this crap always happen to me!"**

**Crawling to the side, he glanced out through a rip in the canvas and saw the other truck sidled up beside his own. Even as he watched it lurched sideways slamming into his vehicle again. **

**He knew if he tried to get into the cab he would be shot as soon as he stuck his head through, which left him with his previous plan, climbing out and onto the roof which was going to be infinitely more difficult considering the other truck was intent on ramming them.**

**Swallowing he moved to the back and pulled open the canvas once again.**

"**Ok ok…here we go.**** Oh crap please don't let me die."**

**Climbing out he gripped the outside struts and hauled himself upwards, ****moving as fast as he could around to the side of the vehicle. The wind tore at his body threatening to strip him from the truck, and the rushing snow blew relentlessly into his face almost blinding him.**

**Even so he managed to cling on and haul himself up onto the roof, almost immediately a kick to the face sent him tumbling backwards, and despite the pain and the shock he managed to grab once more onto the side of the speeding vehicle.**

**He could feel a trickle of blood running down from his lip, wincing he glanced up and found himself staring into the cold dark eyes of Ashien, who despite the swaying of the truck was keeping his balance almost as though they were not moving at all.**

**Smiling coldly the Spaniard raised a foot and brought it down on one of Drake's hands. Nate yelped and let go now hanging precariously be one hand.**

"**I told Gregorio we should have just killed you."**

**The man looked down at him, unable to do much else Nate just hung there, desperately trying to keep his grip on the canvas."**

"**Ahh yes, I believe he forgot to mention, you asked why we are interested in the girl yes?"**

"**Nate blinked.**

"**Lia?"**

"**Yes, you didn't know she works for us did you Mr Drake?"**

**Nate felt a cold chill run through him that had nothing to do with the wind. **

"**You're lying."**

**He reached upwards trying to haul himself onto the truck, only to be forced back again. Knowing he had only once chance he slowly reached for one of the guns tucked into his belt.**

"**I speak the truth, she's been working for us all along, how do you think we knew where to find the ice cavern?"**

**Nate growled, he could feel his precarious grip slipping.**

"**Shit shit shit!"**

**Above him Ashien placed his foot over Drake's other hand.**

"**To bad you won't get to take it up with her, Goodbye Drake."**

**Two things happened at once; Ashien raised his foot to stamp on Nate's fingers as Drake pulled the gun free and raised it firing off several shots. All missed saved one that blasted into the Spaniards arm. **

**The other lost his balance as he doubled over clasping his hand over the wound. Nate hauled himself up as quickly as he could just as Ashien started towards him an ugly snarl on his face. **

**Nate threw a punch only to have it blocked and then he was the one doubling up in pain as Ashien launched an attack of his own. Shuffling backwards, Nate's mind was racing furiously. As Ashien moved towards him one more, Nate kicked out with a foot; the other anticipated the move and grabbed Nate's leg, viciously twisting it.**

**Pushing forwards he forced Drake onto his back, still holding the others leg, grinning madly he pulled out his own weapon and pointed it at Nate's head. At this distance it would split his skull apart.**

"**So any last words asshole?"**

**Nate swallowed as**** the safety was thumbed off. He could think off a dozen things he wanted to say to this guy but what would be the point instead he grinned.**

"**Go to hell."**

**Ashien's finger tightened on the trigger. Just as the truck skidded violently sending the man sprawling, he stumbled to the side teetered on the edge for a moment arms pin wheeling wildly and then with an animalistic cry he was gone.**

**Nate lay still for a moment breathing deeply feeling the twinges of pain from his face, chest and legs.**

"**This time you had better stay dead!"**

**END**


	15. Out with a bang

BLEH Storms on airplanes suck MAJORLY

Wilbur: Where the heck have you been!!!?

Me:… That is an excellent question

Nate: excellent we start as we mean to go on.

Me: Shuddup, and hey readers yes I'm back and let the madness commence.

(I couldn't think of a good name for this chapter sorry.)

**Out with a Bang**

**As the trunk jolted violently again Drake forced himself into action, the information the Spanish guy had revealed about Lia burned in the back of his mind but for now he needed to focus on the task at hand and that meant getting to the intended destination alive.**

**Through the swirling snow he could see the other truck had pulled ahead slightly, perhaps believing their man had killed him. Or perhaps just unwilling to ram the truck with their man inside, either way it gave Drake a very slight advantage. Whatever he did he would have to do it fast, despite the thermal wetsuit keeping most of his body warm his face and hands were beyond freezing.**

**Sliding forwards towards the passenger's side, Nate carefully lowered himself back over the side. Grasping onto the canvas as tightly as he could he risked a glance forward, through the screeching blizzard he could make out the dark shapes of towering rocks reaching skyward with a dark fissure in-between leading through into a cave.**

**As the vehicle's roared through the opening Nate instinctively pressed his body closer to the side. The whole word around him went dark pierced only by the trucks glaring headlights. Knowing he had to get inside and fast he groped for the door handle; finding it he wrenched the door open and immediately recoiled as two shots boomed out deafeningly loud in the enclosed space.**

"**Well this just keeps getting better!"**

**Re-thinking his plan quickly Nate hauled himself back up onto the truck roof and from there onto the cab. He winced as the racing vehicle suddenly got a little to close to the wall and with a violent rending screech the door was ripped from its hinges. Pressed flat against the icy cab roof Nate shuffled around so that his butt and legs were facing towards the passenger side.**

**With his hands gripping on as tightly as they could to the slippery metal Nate swallowed and lowered himself down; fast. As his feet found purchase on the cab interior another shot rang out narrowly missing him.**

"**DAMMIT!"**

**All caution forgotten Nate swing himself inwards landing in a heap on the floor, glancing up he found the drivers gun levelled at his head, he saw the guys finger tighten on trigger, saw the sneer on his face and then-**

**CRUNCH!**

**Both men were thrown forwards as the truck careened into the wall. Drakes motion was stopped painfully against the dashboard, the driver wasn't so lucky. His body flew forwards smashing through the windscreen and smacking limply into the wall that had stopped them.**

"**And that is why we always keep our eyes on the road asshole."**

**Nate smiled although he hurt all over, now all he had to do was follow Gregorio. Shuffling over into the driver's seat he backed the truck up and hit the gas. The vehicle lurched forward once more leaving the ragged remains of the driver behind.**

**After several more minutes of driving through the gloom Nate saw a yawning maw of light pierce the cave. As he passed through the radio suddenly crackled into life; a voice he didn't recognize.**

"**Carlos, report in now, is Drake dead?"**

**Nate ignored it as in the near distance he spotted a large group of dark shapes huddled in the snow. The radio crackled with static again before the same voice spoke again.**

"**Repeat. Carlos has Drake been eliminated? ETA to base ten minutes Carver is waiting with the package respond immediately."**

**Once again Nate ignored the voice one though now running through his head, Gregorio and Carver were working together? Carver had taken Sully and Lia with him when he had left Nate back in the ice cave and that meant he probably had the explorers journal which he had given Sully earlier that day.**

"**Perfect."**

**Nate sighed and revved the engine, intent now on getting to the buildings that little bit faster. As he pulled forwards towards the back of the first truck however he spotted the canvas shifting and then the barrel of something that looked to drake like a-**

"**OH YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS, HOW DO I ALWAYS GET MYSELF INTO THIS CRAP!"**

**Slamming his hand against the door handle, he watched as it swung open before he pushed himself into a standing position. A quick glance forward and he saw a plume of smoke erupt from the grenade launcher. **

"**OH CRAAAAAAP!"**

**Nate's voice was torn away by the wind as he threw himself clear, he landed heavily, rolling over and over roughly in the snow just as the grenade impacted instantly tearing his truck apart in a brilliant orange fireball.**

**Bits and pieces of flaming debris showered the ground around Nate as he glanced up groggily. Forcing himself to his feet he started doggedly towards the buildings on foot.**

**END**

Me: and now I'm going to get some sleep

Nate:… WRITE MORE

me:… *pushes him off the drabble cliff*


	16. Falling into Place

Hang your head in shame…. Lower...THAT'S NOT ENOUGH SHAME

Hehe I just remember how much I love this quote thanks Wertzy for the reminder.

**Falling into Place.**

**As Nate started his cold march through the snow Sully and Lia had silently made their way across the deserted town. It was Sully had to admit to himself quite creepy. He smiled to himself as he remembered the brief conversation he had had with Nate during the search for El Dorado. It had been just before the kid had gone off to try and get inside the German U Boat; he could remember him telling Nate that something felt hinky. Considering the desolate houses around him and the mournful howling of the wind he thought the same applied here. **

"**You ready for this?"**

"**Hmm what?"**

**Jolted out of the memory Victor glanced at the girl; her face was set with a look of determination a look that reminded him of Elena.**

"**Ok yeah what's the plan?"**

**The pair of them were currently resting down a narrow alleyway that had boxes and other random debris piled at the entrance effectively creating a good hiding place. Glancing over the piled rubbish Lia was silent for a moment.**

"**Ok, do you still have the diary?"**

**Sully nodded.**

"**Right then we need the head piece and I'm going to get it while you wait here."**

"**What on your own? That's suicide."**

**Lia frowned and pointed at his wound.**

"**With that you'll only slow me down I can go in grab the piece and then we get the hell out of here using one of those 4x4's we saw on the way in."**

**Sully scowled, he didn't like the idea of just letting Lia go on her own and the chance of just finding the piece lying around was slim. Carver would have it on his person and if Lia got caught then…**

"**Lets just think this through shall we, these guys aren't playing around …Lia?"**

**The girl had gone.**

**Peering around the boxes he tried to locate her in the swirling snow a shout made him duck quickly back behind cover.**

"**SPREAD OUT FIND THEM, THE'RE HERE SOMEWHERE."**

**Sully cursed, it seemed their escape had finally been noticed.**

"**I am seriously getting too old for this crap."**

**After leaving Sully Lia had made her way stealthily through the town once more, this time heading for the building that was in use by Carver and his goons. She had taken cover behind an overturned car as a shout rang out, several pairs of booted feet ran right past her hiding place but luckily she remained undiscovered.**

**Letting out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding she checked the area around her was clear and then moved on towards the building.**

**Nate stumbled as he finally reached the town almost instantly he had to throw himself behind a half demolished wall as several armed men ran by yelling about finding someone.**

"**I guess Sully and Lia decided not to stay put then."**

**Another armed guard moved into Nate's vision, he stopped just by Nate's wall and leant against it. The guy was smoking and seemed oblivious to Nate's presence.**

**Silently Nate stood and grabbed the guard snapping one hand over the guys' mouth and the other around his throat as he pulled the other backwards. One swift blow later and the man was taking a nap.**

**Back down undercover Nate quickly rifled through the unfortunates pockets coming up with a few more ammo clips.**

"**Alright lets see, find Sully and Lia, get the headpiece back and escape without being shot…should be easy enough."**

**He sighed.**

"**Who am I kidding?"**

**Breaking cover he headed in the direction Carvers men had come from.**

**Carver glanced up as Gregorio and several of his men strolled into the room, the younger man's face was tense and Carver could sense something was wrong. For one thing the kid's pet snake Ashien wasn't here and that was odd in itself the assassin was usually the man's shadow.**

"**What happened comrade?"**

"**Drake happened."**

**Gregorio scowled at the other, and Carver flinched inwardly, the man's eyes were like two thin chips of ice.**

"**You might have told me you picked up Lia before letting me and my men reached the cave Carver, because of you Ashien is dead."**

**Carver raised an eyebrow.**

"**What about Drake?"**

"**Dead."**

**Carver nodded.**

"**Ok then nothing to worry about, we have the headpiece and as soon as my men find the girl and the old man we can be on our way."**

**Gregorio's face darkened, he raised arm at the end of which was a gun now pointed at Carvers head.**

**The older man's face turned ashen.**

"**We had a deal mate, remember."**

**He shut his eyes as a shot boomed out, he heard a thud as something heavy hit the floor. He was still alive that was something and after a few more seconds he opened an eye. One of his men lay on the floor a fresh bullet hole punched into his forehead.**

"**Deals can change remember that friend, now find that girl so we can get on with finding the city understand?"**

**Carver nodded mutely and beckoning to his remaining men left the room. **

**END**

Oooh well you gotta have a psychotic adversary right?

Nate: Preferably not bad things happen

Me: yeah but it makes the story more exciting

Nate: I'm applying for a new author.

Me: you know I'm probably going to be writing a new Uncharted story once I finish my other stuff right?

Nate: crap


	17. Confrontation

Grrr I just completed Among Thieves on hard but I didn't get the trophy… bleh ah well at least I have all 101 treasures now that took a while.

Nate: It was me that found them.

Me: shaddap

**Confrontation **

**After following the soldiers path back through the snow Nate found himself at a large brick and wood building, from the man posted at the door holding what looked an AK 47 rifle Drake guessed this place was the current base of operations. From his position behind a crumbling stone wall he could ****just about make out vague shapes moving within the building.**

"**Ok how am I going to do this?"**

**Although the building was still mostly intact parts of it were more run down than others and Drake could see a heap of piled debris near the back corner unfortunately the guy in the door was between him and that route. So he had two choices, one try and get past the guy with the weapon or two find a different way in.**

"**Some choice…"**

**He sighed, glancing up at the roof and then froze. There moving along the tiles as stealthily as she could was Lia. Her face was set in a thin line of determination and she was armed. **

"**Well I guess that decides that."**

**Shuffling into a better position Nate aimed around the wall and quickly fired; the round slammed into the man's gut with a wet thump. Then Drake was up and moving running to the man as he doubled over in pain his blood staining the snow red.**

**Reaching him Drake grabbed the guys shoulder plates and heaved sending the man sprawling over his back, where he lay gasping in pain.**

"**..What have we here?"**

**In the unfortunates front armour pockets two bulges stood out quite clearly and ducking to the body Nate pulled out two NK NDI grenades.**

"**Sweet, thanks pal."**

**Nate pocketed the explosives and glanced around quickly, no-one had heard the shot or at least he hoped no-one had heard the shot. The area was currently clear anyway, jogging towards the side of the building he looked up, several wooden spars clung to the building like stubborn limpets leading up to the eaves of the roof.**

**Sighing he stuck the gun into his empty holster and climbed up onto a splintered box jumping up he caught the first spar with his hands and proceeded upwards.**

"**Why is it I always end up climbing shit I…whoa crap!"**

**The piece of wood he had just grabbed splintered and disintegrated, he dropped a short distance before he managed to grab onto another one. As this spar gave a groan Nate threw himself for the next spar and the next and then his hands finally caught the roof. Grinning he hauled himself up and found himself staring into the barrel of a gun…**

**Xxx**

**Lia had been crouched down next to small door set into the roof of the building when she heard noises coming from the far side wall. Crouch walking her way back across the roof she aimed over the side as someone hauled themselves up and her eyes widened in recognition.**

"**NATE? OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE!?"**

**She quickly tucked the weapon into her belt and held out a hand to help him up; he ignored it, instead getting to his feet himself a dark look on his face. Lia took a step back as he scowled at her.**

"**Nate? What's the matter?"**

**He took a step towards her.**

"**What's the matter? Oh I don't maybe the fact that you neglected to tell me you were working for that son of a bitch all the time."**

**So that was it he'd found out.**

"**Listen Nate it's not what you think, It's complicated?"**

**He laughed although it was entirely devoid of humour.**

"**Complicated? How can it be complicated you've been in contact with them, keeping them informed of our location, no wonder that jerkweed showed up at the ice cave you told them were we were."**

**She nodded.**

"**Yes Nate but…"**

"**I guess the only reason you came along was to get the dairy."**

"**Yes, but please listen I…"**

**She never finished the sentence as a low groan rang out beneath their feet and then with a crash the roof beneath their feet gave way sending them both crashing down into one of the rooms below in a shower of snow, dirt and debris.**

**End**

Me: Mwhwhahaha clap of thunder

Nate: ooook

Sully: hey have you forgotten about me?

Me: Give me a chance dammit.


	18. Revelation

I just brought the OST for Drake's Fortune and Among Thieves *dances*

Nate: yeah yeah now get on with it,

Me: Quiet you.

**Revelation**

**Dust floated around the room, as snow drifted in through the newly created hole, Lia struggled to her feet trying to gain a steady foothold in the mass of rubble. A little ways off she could see Drake sprawled out partially covered by more debris.**

**Struggling over the fallen roof she made her way towards him, ignoring the cuts and bruises on her own body that cried for attention was he? No he was breathing his chest rising and falling steadily. As she leant over him his eyes flickered open and stared blearily before focusing on her.**

**She took a step back as he struggled into a sitting position.**

"**Nate listen, yes I did join you to steal the diary from you and yes I was working for Gregorio."**

"**Was?"**

**He raised an eyebrow quizzically. **

**She nodded.**

"**I only started working for him because the pay was good, and I've always been interested in the study of Atlantis theory, so when he offered me a job I couldn't refuse."**

**The look on Drake's face said it all.**

"**Ok, I know stupid yes, but things have changed and I want to help you."**

**Standing Nate looked around the room, aside from the mess created by the roof collapse there was nothing in the room except a large wooden desk pushed right back against the far wall. He could see several books and loose sheaf's of paper. Curiosity aroused he clambered through the wreckage towards it.**

"**What's this?"**

**Lia followed him and looked over his shoulder as he reached the table.**

"…**Wait; this is the stuff he asked me to research."**

**Drake picked up one of the books and regarded the cover; though it was pretty old he could still make out the design. It showed a large deep red crystal with strange runes etched into the otherwise flawless surface.**

"**Wait… I've seen this before!"**

"**You have?"**

**No reply was forthcoming as he flicked through some of the pages.**

"**Listen to this, of all the great city's jewels the largest and most powerful is known as the **_**Flamma silex**_**. This mighty gem when brought together with the great Sea Lord's mighty emblem shall empower the machine.**

"**What is that?"**

**Nate glanced at her.**

"**It's Latin **_**Flamma silex**_** hmm…My god… it can't be!"**

**Lia frowned.**

"**What?"**

"**The F****irestone, he's after the Firestone."**

**Drake shut the book and looked once more at the picture on the front.**

"**The firestone? What the hell is that?"**

"**Well it's this."**

**He pointed to the picture.**

"**Ok yeah got that but what is it?"**

**Lia wondered if he was actually going to explain it to her or whether he was going to stand there making stupid remarks. She was anxious to be moving the roof collapse would have alerted someone and they needed to get the headpiece, they couldn't do that if they were dead.**

"**Well according to the Atlantis myth the Firestone was the largest and most powerful of all the Orihalcum crystals. It was used as an energy source, you know for heat and light among other things."**

"**Ok got that so how did it work?"**

**He put the book down and started rifling through the other loose sheets of paper.**

"**Well no-one knows for sure but other books including the journal belonging to Jonathan River say that the Orihalcum crystals could amplify energy that passed through them and with the Firestone being the largest one it could…**

"**Create a disaster so huge it could sink a city..."**

**Lia finished for him.**

**Drake nodded opening his mouth to reply however he didn't get the chance a soldier suddenly burst into the room holding a weapon trained on Drake, as another figure walked in.**

**Carver regarded Drake with something akin to amusement on his face.**

"**You certainly are a hard man to kill Drake."**

**Nate scowled at him.**

"**Yeah I get that a lot."**

"**I take it you came here for this?"**

**Drake watched as the other reached into a small leather satchel slung at his waist pulling forth a familiar blue shape.**

"**The thought had crossed my mind."**

**Booted feet suddenly echoed outside in the hall and Nate sighed as Sully was pushed into the room at gunpoint. **

"**Ahhh the third of the would be thieves, it's a shame really you are quite the adversary Drake.**

**Inwardly Nate swore though he was careful not to let the emotion show on his face. Carver smiled and motioned to Lia, take her to Gregorio. One of the soldiers nodded and gestured with his gun. Lia nodded mutely and stepped forward the pair of them leaving the room.**

"**Now gentlemen its time to say goodbye I-"**

**A gun shot suddenly boomed out, surprised both Carver and the other soldier turned. Giving Nate and Sully the split second they needed, both men dived forwards. Sully slammed hard into the soldier who fell sprawling backwards cracking his head loudly on the floor while Nate grappled with Carver. At such close range the other couldn't use his gun and Nate took full advantage of that. Pushing the older man backwards he swiftly kneed him the gut causing the other to double over wheezing, drawing back Nate attacked again driving his elbow down into the small of Carvers back. **

**The old man dropped like a stone gasping for breath and doubled over in pain.**

**Grabbing the falling headpiece Nate grinned.**

"**Thanks asswipe."**

**Shouts could now be heard all around the building along with the running of booted feet. Concerned about Lia but knowing they couldn't stay Nate spun looking for a way out and found it in the shape of a window whose glass must have shattered in the collapse.**

"**SULLY MOVE!"**

**The pair of them ran for it diving out into the snow just as the room exploded in a spray of bullets.**

**END**

Me: dum dum dum cliff-hanger… sorta

Nate: I hate you

Me: get in line


	19. Next Stop

Nate: Another new chapter and so soon? Who are you and what have you done with Farrel?

Me: *hits him with a big stick* I'm just enjoying writing the story as much as people are enjoying reading it ^_^ Oh I did a Nate today lol. I had just got on the down escalator in a shop when one of my buddies appeared at the top, actually I didn't really think about it I just turned around and ran back up (much harder than it sounds)

Nate:….When you scale the outside of a castle then I'll be impressed.

**Next Stop**

**As soon as they hit the snow outside both men rolled and gained their feet, Sully slightly more awkwardly that Nate. Behind them the gunfire had ceased but the pair of them knew it wouldn't be for long. Although Nate was worried about Lia despite the recent truth; he knew they couldn't stick around, with any luck Gregorio would keep her alive considering she did work for him. That is if she's still alive a nasty little voice spoke up in the back of his mind that gunshot…**

"**COME ON SULLY MOVE IT!"**

"**I'M COMING KID TAKE IT EASY."**

**A spatter of gunfire erupted around them kicking up gouts of snow, skidding to the side both Nate and Sully dived for cover behind a destroyed stone building. **

"**Great now what?"**

**Sully panted his breathing coming out in billows of white steam.**

"**I don't know I don…wait."**

**Reaching into a pocket he pulled out one of the MK ****NDI's he taken from the soldier he'd beat earlier; he showed it to Sully and grinned.**

"**How about we make some noise?"**

**The three men who had opened fire on Sully and Nate were edging closer to the pair's hiding place, when something thudded into the snow a little ways off.**

"**LOOK OUT!"**

**The grenade detonated shaking the ground and throwing a sheet of white high into the air along with bricks and wooden debris. The three men were too close and were thrown backwards their limp body's flailing through the air. More shouts started to echo around the desolate town, Sully peered quickly but cautiously around the building remains and finding the area now clear gestured to Nate.**

"**Come on kid were outta here, there's a couple of trucks not far from here we can use those."**

**Nodding Drake stood and pulled the remaining explosive from his pocket, he looked back the way they had come just about making out dark shapes approaching through the swirling whiteness grimly he pulled the pin and threw it.**

"**HERE CATCH!"**

**He didn't wait around to see the results of the blast instead he followed after Sullivan who had already run off. He found the old man crouched down behind another derelict car, without a word he gestured forwards and Nate peered out across the area. The vehicles were there alright unfortunately so were two armed men.**

"**This is getting so old."**

**Drake sighed and pulled out his own weapon. **

"**Here we go..."**

**Crouch-walking to the edge of their cover he aimed quickly and fired several rounds, the first slammed into one of their adversary's arm while the rest pinged off the vehicles around them.**

**Both men shouted out in alarm and dived for cover as he moved to fire again Sully sloped off around the car Nate's new volley of shots found their mark as one of the guards foolishly lifted his head over his cover. The other let loose a volley of automatic fire quickly and efficiently before ducking back.**

"**Dammit Sully now what!?"**

**There was no answer and Drake turned to find his partner no longer there. A sudden yelp made him spin around to look back towards the vehicles and he found himself staring at the missing Sullivan now holding a plank of wood.**

"**COME ON KID WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!"**

**Not needing telling twice Nate stood and crossed the ground towards Sully quickly, the pair of them then running around to the side of a vehicle and clambering in, the keys were not there.**

"**Great guess I'm gonna have to hotwire this pile of junk."**

**Sticking his weapon back into its holster Nate quickly ducked down under the dashboard.**

"**How do you know how to hotwire a truck?"**

"**Long story I'll tell you later."**

**Seconds after Nate gave a triumphant yell as the engine coughed and roared to life; he quickly reversed the truck and threw it into gear. Then kicking up a spray of snow the vehicle started forwards away from the fire fight and out onto the icy plains heading for civilisation.**

"**Alright were outta here, next stop Atlantis."**

"**Sure kid, I mean what else could go wrong right?"**

**Xxx**

**Back in the town Gregorio regarded Lia, the girl was staring at him sullenly and he wondered what had happened to make her this hostile towards him. Before she had never been exactly happy to talk to him but she had never stared at him with open hostility before.**

"**So, a change of allegiance then?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**What make's you think that?"**

**He smiled slowly. **

"**Do not take me for a fool Lia now give me the diary."**

**She smiled at that her eyes triumphant.**

"**Sorry **_**boss."**_

**She stressed the word sarcastically.**

"**I don't have it you'll never find Atlantis."**

**She gasped as he suddenly backhanded her across the face.**

"**You think that only the diary holds the location of the city? Really girl I thought you'd know better. I know exactly where the city is and we'll be heading there very soon. It's not the location I need; no it's information regarding something far more important.**

**Lia shivered as she watched him seeing the mad glint in his eye as he spoke.**

"**So Lia are you ready to see the end of the world?"**

**END**

Me: I WILL KICK YOU TO SLEEP!

Nate: That's my line

Wilbur: that's random

Me: Why are you here?

Wilbur; *shrugs*


	20. Reflection and Refraction

If you want to see what the dagger that Nate finds looks like then check out my Deviant Art page there are two pics of it there. Also there's a new journal page showing the location of Atlantis. I am Tazimo on there.

Also I've changed the location of Atlantis due to an error on my part.

**Reflection and Refraction**

_**Fifteen miles off the coast of Puerto Rico.**_

**The sea shimmered in the warm afternoon sunlight, the sky's were clear and bright blue. Seabirds wheeled and called overhead as they sought their next meal. However this peace was disturbed suddenly by the hum of a motor. Had anyone been around they would have seen a small boat occupied by two men streaming quickly over the waves.**

**On board Nate was checking over his diving gear, making sure that everything was in order before he dived. The last thing he needed was for something to go wrong with the oxygen tank or the breathing apparatus. Stopping for a moment Drake picked up the battered journal that he'd discovered in the library. **

**So much trouble for something so small, but then he thought the secrets it revealed were far from small. He flicked through the worn pages to the entry that had brought them here. It was a map showing a small portion of the Caribbean. On the left hand side was faded writing in an untidy hand and although it had taken a while he had finally deciphered it.**

**Near the top it had a faded X and the word Atlantis written next to it. Below that the **_**words twenty miles North of Puerto Rico directly above the line of islands.**_** That had stumped Nate for a while until something clicked in the back of his mind and he had looked over a map showing the whole of the Caribbean. Near Trinidad was collection of small islands set in a line.**

**That had been two days ago and now he and Sully where heading for the location described, making sure to stay directly above the line of islands as stated. He looked up as the steady thrum of the engine died and Sully moved out from the wheelhouse.**

"**Ok kid this is the spot…You sure you read that thing right?"**

"**I think so"**

**Sully scowled.**

"**You think?"**

**Nate stood and grinned.**

"**Take it easy Sully I read it right ok."**

**Sully still looked unconvinced but Nate ignored his companions sigh as he slipped the journal into a small waterproof plastic bag he'd brought along. Drake was already wearing his wetsuit and so all that remained was donning the breathing apparatus. He also carried a small waterproof satchel containing a handgun along with ammo as well as the headpiece. The headgear consisted of a large mask that strapped around the head covering nose, mouth, eyes and ears. It also had a small mike which would allow him to stay in touch with Sully on the boat.**

**Hefting the tank straps up onto his shoulders Nate fastened them tightly. Then sitting down on the side of the boat he proceeded to slip on the rubber flippers.**

"**Ok Sully, this is it."**

"**You're sure about this kid?"**

**Nate grinned.**

"**No."**

**Then he pulled down the face mask and let himself fall backwards into the water. Sully watched as Nate's figure turned in the water and started downwards rapidly vanishing from sight. Sighing the older man moved up into the wheelhouse to keep an eye on the small radar and scanner.**

**In the water Nate could see for miles around tropical fish swam around him seemingly unafraid of his presence. As he dropped lower in the water the light from the surface slowly began to fade. **

**  
"You ok down there Nate, you haven't been eaten by a shark yet?"**

**Nate chuckled sarcastically.**

"**Ahaha you're a funny guy Sully."**

**Checking the depth gauge he stopped and glanced around. This was the required depth but there was nothing absolutly nothing. Only the fish, the bubbles from his breathing apparatus and the crystal water. Turning he looked behind him and frowned.**

"**What the hell?"**

"**What is it kid?"**

**Nate started swimming towards his discovery.**

"**Well not much light should reach this far down into water, but there's an area down here that's much lighter than the rest of the water around it.**

"**What's that got to do with anything?"**

"**Well remember the Atlanteans were said to be a highly advanced civilisation so maybe they found a way to hide the city, that's why it's never been found before. They found a way to make it invisible."**

**He could hear the impatience in Sully's voice as he replied. He was closer now and the water didn't just seem to be lighter it almost seemed to be shimmering.**

"**Come on Nate, invisible that's bit far reaching don't you think?"**

"**Maybe but you've heard of refraction right? How when light enters water it bends, maybe the Atlanteans found a way to use that to their advantage."**

**He waited for Sully's reply but there was no answer only the cold hiss of static.**

"**Sully?"**

**Above the waves Sully tried transmitting again but only got dead air through the radio.**

"**Dammit what the hell's going on?"**

**As Nate continued his swim he finally entered the area comprised of the lighter water and stopped staring at the vast monument that suddenly appeared in front of him. **

"**Holy shit."**

**He couldn't take his eyes from the magnificent structures; they seemed untouched by the years submerged in the water. A vast city stretching as far as the eye could see, the building in front of him looked like some kind of temple, the huge structure adorned with carvings of strange beasts and other designs and in pride of place at the very centre of the building he could see depictions of both the Firestone and Posidans trident. Looking down he could see a yawning black hole at its base.**

"**Alright let's see what's behind door number one."**

**Swimming downwards until he reached the entryway, he stopped looking inside before trying his mike again. When no reply was forthcoming he swallowed and then swam inside.**

**It was dark but the rocks around seemed to glow with an eerie iridescence giving him enough light to see by. The tunnel started going up and there what looked to be the surface?**

**Frowning Nate kicked upwards, in a matter of seconds his head broke the still water and he found himself staring around a great chamber. At the far end he could see what looked like some kind of door. The walls were lined by torches and disturbingly they were lit.**

"**Ok its official I'm creeped out by this…wait… what's that?"**

**Over by the door he could make out something leaning against the wall. Hauling himself out of the pool he quickly unfastened the diving gear and left it on the floor. Jogging over to the shape he stared down at it; a skeleton clothed in decaying rags grinned toothily back up at him a silver dagger protruded obscenely from between its ribs and its bony arms were clasped around an old book.**

"**No way, it's him…unbelievable he's still here after all this time…"**

**Kneeling down he removed the blade from the body, the hilt was fashioned in the shape of a strange bird Nate couldn't tell what it was. For a moment he stared at the body and the book it still clutched even in death.**

**Pulling it free Drake opened it and looked down at the entry written in some kind of red…**

"**Blood? This was written in blood…"**

_**I breathe my last here at the gates of Atlantis, the Annunaki are great in number and their anger is greater. Perhaps their rotten souls still bear grudge against their King and his greed that led this once great city to its downfall. Chronos he sought to travel in the times using the Firestone but his lust for power was his own undoing…**_

**The text ended and Nate looked up at the gate, the trident staff piece was still there a long piece of blue crystal with a thin line of silver running through the centre.**

**  
"So door number two?"**

**End**

**Me: **Wooo you're finally at the city

Nate: what's your point?

Me: …. I don't know


	21. Fire and Water

Me: It wasent me

Nate: If you didn't do it who did?

Me: *Shrugs*

**Fire and Water**

**After placing the book back down beside the diseased explorer ****Nate stood and turned to regard the gate that stood before him and the temple. It was made of some strange white stone that he had never seen before with carvings of Posidan on both sides, each of the carvings arms were raised holding the trident outwards until both of the stone relief's touched. **

**Below that was the staff piece and a little way above the end of it was another hollow in the shape of the headpiece. All around the door were smaller carvings of what looked like people although they were impossibly tall. Strange letters were also carved into the material although Drake couldn't read them.**

"**Ok here goes."**

**Reaching into the satchel he'd brought with him he pulled out the blue stone, and gazed at it, despite all that had happened its surface was still unmarred carry not a single scratch on it. Looking up at the hollow Nate reached up and pushed the stone into place.**

**There was a soft click and then on either side of the door grinding noises made themselves heard. Slowly very slowly the stone door started to rise vanishing upwards into a slot in the ceiling that Drake hadn't noticed.**

**The sight it revealed was as amazing as the sight of the sprawled out city had been. A long hallway lined with fluted pillars lay before him. On either side water gleamed in the light from the torches that were spaced on the outside walls. More carvings covered these walls along with the strange writing. The ceiling rose up into a great dome through which the ocean could be seen along with the countless fish that swam through it. At the far end Nate could see another of the large stone doors, there was something carved there but he couldn't make out what it was.**

**He stepped into the room glancing at the first pair of pillars; each was carved exquisitely from the same white stone. On each and indeed on every pillar leading down the hallway was a black shape that started at the bottom with a curled tail leading up to the coiled head of a fearsome looking beast. The eyes glinted in the light and on closer inspection Nate found white gems sparkling in the sockets.**

"**This… this is incredible."**

**He looked down the hallway as he started walking passing the pillars with their strange animal etched on each. Halfway down the corridor he looked out to the left and found a dais raised just above the water level a great torch blazed there its flickering reflected eerily on the water.**

"**Huh wonder why that's there? Strange place to put a torch…"**

**Something caught his gaze and he glanced at the pillar to his right, the same creature was etched upon it, but there was something different about it..."**

"**The eyes? The eyes are blue stones instead of white."**

**Frowning he carried on down towards the door, the carvings finally coming into view. Two of the same animal that were on the pillars were intertwined on the door one with red eyes, one with blue, more writing although Nate ignored it in favour of studying the carved animals.**

"**Wait. I've seen this before…"**

**Reaching into the satchel he pulled out the diary and flicked rapidly through the pages; there one of the last few entries.**

"**Aha this is it, that guy never made it past the outer door but he must have researched what lay ahead... hmm lets see now. **_**When the beasts of fire and water each face what they truly desire the pathway forward shall open."**_

**A picture above the writing showed a sketch of two pillars the same that lined this very hallway. One of the animals had blue eyes while the other had red. Below each drawing was written a single word Fire under the one with red eyes and water under the one with blue.**

"**Hmmm the pillar with the blue eyed thing was facing that torch dais…"**

**Shutting the diary he moved quickly back up the hallway until he reached the pillar with the blue eyed animal carved on it. Stepping closer he put his hands on it, it moved ever so slightly.**

"**AHAH! This moves and how much do you wanna bet that that one does too."**

**He looked across the pathway at the pillar across from his one. The animal on it was facing towards the water.**

"**Ok let's see if old Jonathan was right."**

**Gripping the blue pillar he pulled it towards him, it stayed where it was for a few seconds and then with the sound of grinding rock it moved. Nate twisted it until it was facing in the opposite direction facing the water and then crossed towards the other. This one turned more easily and he twisted it until it was facing the torch dais.**

**There was silence for a moment and then the low groaning of machinery working and the carved door at the other end slowly began to rise.**

"**HAHA gotcha…"**

**Beyond the door he could just about make out a bridge spanning a great expanse…**

**Xxx**

**Above Sully was still trying to get into radio contact with Nate with little luck, a sudden beep from the radar made him glance at it and then swear. **

"**Nate I hope your ready for company."**

**END**

Ooooo what's next I hear you ask

*crickets chirping*

….

Nate: tell me tell meeee TELL MEEEE!!!


	22. The art of Evasion

Urgh work tomorrow I seriously Hate HATE HATE my job, actually the job itself isn't all that bad it's the staff. Example: This evening one of the nurses left a used nappy on the side where I have collect the dishes. Eyuch (I work in a nursing home)

**The Art of Evasion**

**Back at the entrance cave that Nate had so recently left several figures emerged in the pool their heads breaking the glassy surface of the water once more. Gregorio and Carver along with Lia and several lackeys hauled themselves from the water and stood staring at the now open door and the skeletal remains of Jonathan River. **

**Almost it seemed in a trance Gregorio stepped forwards towards the large opening that led into the pillar room. Behind him came Lia a gun being held against her back by Carver and bringing up the rear were the other men.**

**The girl gasped as they entered the pillared room the sheer majesty of the place overwhelming her senses. The sight of the city spread out on the ocean floor had been a magnificent sight but this; this was beyond her imagination. **

**She hadn't realised she had stopped moving until the older guy Carver shoved her roughly in the back making her stumble slightly.**

"**Alright jackass I'm going ok?"**

**He raised an eyebrow.**

"**You sound like Drake."**

**Inwardly she was afraid, not for herself but for the world. If the Firestone could destroy and entire city would could be done with it if someone like Carver or Gregorio got their hands on it?**

**Xxx**

**Unaware of the company he had just received Nate was walking across a large stone bridge that spanned a deep pool of water. The water looked black and he couldn't see much. The room around him was as lavishly decorated as the pillar room with carvings and ancient script lining the walls. At the far side to which he was headed a staircase rose up in a spiral leading around the walls back to the other side where another bridge spanned the gap back in the direction he was heading. He hoped there was a door up there. At regular intervals along the stairs he could see broken masonry, parts of what looked to have been balconies.**

**A sudden noise caught his attention making him stand stock still listening he couldn't be sure but it had sounded like a howl?**

**When it wasn't repeated he carried on towards the stairs he didn't notice the small bubbles that had started appearing on the surface of the water below.**

**Xxx**

**Reaching the end of the pillar room Gregorio and the others stared through the door at the bridge that Nathan had just crossed. Spotting the distance figure of Drake on the other side Gregorio swore angrily.**

"**That son of a bitch, this time I'll kill him myself."**

**Turning to one of the soldiers he snatched the mans rifle and as they stepped out onto the bridge took careful aim. Lia couldn't let this happen, she didn't care what they did to her she was as good as dead anyway Gregorio had made that clear, but she couldn't let them kill him.**

**Suddenly she ran forwards cupping her hands around her mouth as she did, Carver ran after her both of them pushing past Gregorio and out onto the bridge proper.**

"**NATE LOOK OUT!!!"**

**She fell to the ground hard as Carver threw himself at her, throwing a hand over her mouth and then roughly standing and pulling her to her feet. The damage was done though hearing the echoing shout Nate looked down at them just as Gregorio fired. Drake threw himself to the side rolling into the shelter of the first balcony.**

"**SHIT AFTER HIM KILL THAT BASTARD!"**

**Gregorio's shout echoed around the huge room, followed by the sharp retort of gunfire as his men ran forwards along the bridge.**

**Nate swore as he dropped down below the stone he didn't know how they had got here but that didn't matter right now what mattered was getting to that stone first. **

**The water below the bridge was frothing widely now and even as he watched awestruck something huge threw itself up from the pool, some nightmare from the deeps that should never had existed. Its head was huge and he could see rows of shiny and wickedly sharp teeth.**

**The men on the bridge stood stock still as this primordial monster rose up from the depths showering them in water. It opened its great jaws wide, a deep and guttural roar issuing from its throat. **

**Then with surprising speed it darted its head forwards its jaws crunching sickenly around the soldier in the lead. The man didn't even have time to scream as the beast dropped backwards into the water taking its prize with it.**

**The attack was almost like a signal the paralysis that had stopped everyone for those few moments dissipated and then there was chaos.**

"**MOVE GET UP THE STAIRS!!!"**

**Gregorio was shouting his eyes wide in fear, pushing past several of the slower men as he ran eager to save his own skin and not caring about anyone else. On the stairs above it Nate watched as the beast attacked again this time from the other side of the bridge taking another man screaming in agony into the black waters. A froth of red now floated on the pool and he knew he couldn't no not couldn't wouldn't leave Lia behind.**

**Staring ahead up the next flight of stairs he found the next bridge spanning the upper reaches, then turning back he ducked down for a moment behind his balcony again pulling his gun free of the bag. Clicking the safety off he looked over the side and found Carver, Lia, Gregorio and two other men now climbing the first stairs.**

**The other men on the bridge were not quick enough, the giant beast rose once more from the pool bloody shreds of gore now hanging from its jaws. It moved swiftly snaking its way onto the bottom bridge cutting of the men's route to the stairs. Both men skidded to a halt and without pause turned to run in the other direction.**

**One wasn't fast enough falling victim to a sweep of the things head that knocked him flailing and yelling into the water. The beast slithered in after him and then the screaming began once more soon silenced as he was pulled under.**

**Grimacing Nate continued on his way down stopping as he caught sight of Lia and the others again. Knowing it was probably suicide but also knowing he couldn't take on the four alone he crouched down at the next balcony and waited.**

**Seconds later running feet could be heard and miraculously they passed him by without registering his presence. They continued upwards Carver, Gregorio, Lia and the two men who had survived the sudden attack. Nate stayed where he was crouched down until they were well past and had reached the next bridge before following silently after them his face set in a look of determination.**

"**Ok get the girl, destroy the Firestone, stop the bad guys and don't get killed...how can the same kinda crap keep happening to the same guy?"**

**END**

Sorry this didn't seem to me to be a very good chapter I apologise if its not. I'm very tired heh


	23. Getting Warmer

Man I wish I still had a dog, we used to have a gorgeous staffy named Buster, but we had to give him away cos our stupid next door neighbour threatened to put poison and barbed why down…

Sorry about the delay, I've been doing a lot of collage work lately.

Dedicated to Wertzy, Crosby, Phoenix and xXoceedxThexHeartlessx

**Getting warmer**

**Gasping for breath the five remaining members of Gregorio's troupe reached the top the halls spiraling stairs. Now in front of them stretched across the vast expanse was the next bridge.**

**It was laid out exactly the same as the first, a long white stone construct with neither rails nor hand holds. Below if someone were to look down they would see the dark expanse of water that housed the beast that had so recently decimated most of the force the Spaniard had brought with him.**

**Across the stone stretch Lia could see another door she backed away reluctantly and then stumbled slightly as Carver pushed her forwards. Gregorio out in front seemed once again oblivious to the others his eyes drinking in the site of the door. **

**Before he stepped out onto the bridge after Lia and Gregorio, Carver turned to face the two other men, he hadn't seen Drake since the attack but he knew the man wasn't one to go down without a fight. **

"**You two stay here, if that son of a bitch shows his face put him down you understand?"**

**Both men snapped to attention.**

"**Carver Sir, what about Gregorio and the girl?"**

**Carver patted his gun stuck tightly into the holster at his hip.**

"**Leave them to me."**

**With a sly smile he turned and started off down the stone bridge after the other two who had reached the door. Both of the soldiers turned back towards the stairway eyes and weapons sweeping the expanse.**

**Xxx**

**Nate was slowly making his way upwards, he was still amazed he hadn't been spotted as Gregorio's group had run by. Now he just had to catch up with them and somehow rescue Lia, and destroy the stone without getting killed.**

**He glanced up suddenly as did the two men above him on the bridge as unearthly screeches started to echo around the room. The two men up on the bridge glanced around fearfully unable to detect the source of the sounds, guns up they scanned the stairs and the walls; there was nothing there.**

"**What the hell was that!?"**

**One of the soldiers glanced quickly over the edge of the bridge, and in that instant a long spindly arm reached up grabbing the unfortunate man; its hand completely covering his face. His scream was muffled as whatever it was yanked hard pulling him off his feet. **

**Now hanging half on and half off the bridge he struggled widely and then his yells became a shrill shriek which tapered down becoming a gargling sound his body shuddered and then lay still.**

**Terrified the other stepped forward cautiously, trying to remain as much as he could in the centre. He hadn't seen what had attacked his companion and he didn't want to.**

**Reaching the others prone form he glanced around him, he couldn't see anything, but then neither had his friend. Swiftly he bent down and tapped the other. There was no response.**

**Casting another quick look around him the man pushed the other over onto his back and then recoiled in horror his gun raised, his eyes desperately sweeping the edge of the bridge.**

**Where the man's throat had been there was now a deep yawning hole where something had gouged into the flesh ripping it out with a savage viciousness. Ragged bits of flesh framed the opening and blood still oozed from the wound. **

"**What the hell did this?"**

**The other spun away from the body moving back towards the stairs, in his panic he didn't see the thing that had been hidden away clutching to the underside of the bridge crawl onto the walkway behind him.**

**Xxx**

**Drake was almost at the top when he heard the frenzied shriek, glancing up from his position he could see a something moving clutching onto the side of the bridge like some obscene spider. With one of its arms it was clutching tightly onto a man and even as Drake watched it raised its head and the man's screams intensified before dwindling to quietness.**

**Shaking his head to dispel the image, Drake then glanced back up at the bridge. There was another man there edging away from his dead companion back towards the stairs. He didn't see the thing whatever it was move up behind him.**

"**LOOK OUT!"**

**The guy snapped his head up as Drake burst from cover yelling, but it was too late, he heard a low snarl from behind him and he turned slowly fearing to look. The thing looked almost human although it was tall impossibly so.**

**There were strange markings on its face and arms; however it was the face that held the terrified man's gaze. Its black eyes were dead holding a quiet malevolence. It opened its mouth in what the man realized was a smile showing sharply pointed teeth. **

**He raised his gun- before he could even fire a shot something crash tackled him from behind pinning him to the floor face down. Another of the creatures, he could smell its putrid breath as it snarled.**

**The pressure on his back was suddenly lifted and he dared to hope but then something pressed down on the back of his head grinding it into the floor and then---**

**Xxx**

**Drake watched in horrified disbelief as one of the things whatever they were bit down with a sharp crack into the downed man's exposed neck. With a sharp and grisly tearing sound it reared back totally severing the guys head.**

"**_Excessum!"_**

**"Oh crap"**

**Nate swallowed as he watched. The thing wiped its bloody jaws and then stood; bending towards its prey it grabbed a limp arm and began to drag its prize across the bridge. The other grabbed the first man and did likewise the pair of them vanishing off into the dark expanse of the far side.**

"**Excessum? They speak Latin?"**

**Nate reached for the diary flipping through the pages he was sure he had seen something like them before and…**

"**Aha!"**

**He looked down at the crude sketch of the things he had just seen in the diary, there was writing underneath.**

"_**Within this drowned city a remnant of its once proud people the Annunaki still remains. However their souls and spirit are twisted and monstrous. Although it seems they still have a shred of something akin to intellect. It was they that decimated my expedition here, that and the great Leviathan. They only attacked though as we neared what we though to be the chamber housing the machine and the firestone. Could it be that still after all this time they are protecting these artifacts? They are not invisible it must be noted they can be killed however it took a great many shots to destroy one of them and we were attacked by many, should anyone else happen across this they use diversionary tactics…**_

**Drake looked up across the white stone bridge, trails of red now smeared its surface marking where the unfortunate men had met their ends. He could see the door at the far side and mercifully it seemed the Atlanteans were gone…for now. **

"**Looks like I'm getting warmer…"**

**Standing he picked up one of the downed men's M4 that had been dropped during the attack and then left behind. Then with a quick glance around him he started off across the stone.**

"**Hang on Lia, I'm coming."**

**END**

Sorry but you know there had to be guardians of some sort LOL.

Nate: Thanks a lot

Me: Ah shaddup

Sully: Sucks to be you kid.


	24. The Machine

Heh sorry about the delay peoples, I've been too annoyed to write didn't want to mess up on a chapter just because I was pissed of damn nursing home .

Nate: And why haven't you completed 2 on crushing yet?

Me: Give me a break already I'm at the monastery what more do you want?

Nate: to have unlimited ammo

Me:…..

**The Machine**

**Lia stared at the site that greeted her as she entered the room behind Gregorio. The walls were studded with various sized gems of all different sizes and shapes, and not just the gems carvings lined these walls too. What looked like human figures crouched seemingly in reverence to a tall man holding a staff of some kind.**

**Behind him Lia could make out the very thing that had drawn her attention more than the gems lining the walls, more than the twin rivers of water that ran on either side of the chamber leading underneath a raised dais.**

**It was what rested on the dais that awed her. A large structure of some kind made from metals and other materials unknown to her. On either side where two carved statues of Poseidon, both had their arms outstretched, while just in front of the strange machine was a smaller block of stone another carving on it. The statue on the right she noted held a large crystal that glowed with a deep red malevolence. While the statue on the left held nothing.**

"**The Firestone…"**

**Beside her Gregorio stepped forward, up the stone carved steps of the dais towards it. Carver moved to her side a look of hunger in his eyes.**

**Reaching the right statue Gregorio beheld the Firestone quietly and then very gently he reached out a hand and caressed it. The stone he noted was perfectly cut, not a single imperfection. Tearing his gaze away he glanced over at the other statue with its empty hands and swore.**

**He glanced at the smaller block in front of the machine. ****The carving depicted the dais, machine and statues but there was one difference, the statue on the left was holding something very familiar. **

"**Posidans trident… It needs it to function…"**

**He stopped and pulled his gun from its place at his hip before pointing it at the door.**

"**Isn't that right Drake?"**

**Xxx**

**Sighing Nate stepped into view his hands up, he had crossed the bridge quickly taking cover behind the doorframe as he reached the other side. He'd watched as Gregorio moved to the Dias and the strange construct, he had been just about to move position when Gregorio spoke to him.**

**He sighed as C****arver also lifted his weapon to bear, one of these days he was going to get into a place like this without being caught. He caught a glimpse of Lia staring at him and flashed her quick smile.**

"**So the beast didn't eat you then? Shame, I guess I'll have to be the one to put you out of your misery eh."**

**Carver grinned and raised the weapon higher aimed directly now at Nate's head. **

"**Wait a second, Carver, Mr Drake may prove useful."**

"**Useful how?"**

**Ignoring his question Gregorio motioned to the silent machine, it resembled a kind of gate though it led nowhere but the other side of the dais.**

"**Do you know what this?"**

**Nate stared at it a moment longer before returning his stare to Carver who still stood in front of him gun raised.**

"**An ugly piece of crap?"**

**The Spaniard chuckled.**

"**Always ready with a wisecrack, this my friend is the past, present and future."**

**Nate blinked**

"**What?"**

**Gregorio smiled coldly at him.**

"**You heard me, this machine when powered up using the force of both the Firestone and the Trident is capable of creating openings into existence streams throughout time. Think about it with this I could change the face of the world, changing events that shaped it."**

**Nate snorted.**

"**Existance streams? Changing the face of the Earth? You really are delusional."**

**Gregorio sneered at him.**

"**Maybe but you are the one who's going to help me achieve my goal."**

"**Forget it jerkweed."**

"**Ahh then perhaps you need incentive?"**

**He turned and pointed his gun straight at Lia's head. **

"**Shit!"**

**Angrily Nate glared at him he opened his mouth about to say something when angry howls echoed out through the chamber and he looked up in horror. Three of the things he'd seen wipe out the soldiers earlier clung to the roof like limpets. Their hideous faces screaming for blood.**

**Nate didn't waste any time, using Carvers and Gregorio's sudden distraction by the appearance of the things to his advantage. He drew back a fist before he slammed it hard into Carver's face, he felt the mans nose break with satisfaction and then he was running towards Lia.**

**Gregorio gained his composure and spun back towards Drake gun up, he fired several shots off but all missed. **

**Lia didn't even have time to protest as Nate grabbed her the pair of them then tumbling into the water stream that ran along the floor on their side. The current instantly caught them dragging them towards a black hole underneath the dais.**

**A split second before they vanished into the dark maw Lia felt an agonising pain tear through her and even as the water around her started to shine red she realised with a numb disbelief that she'd been shot.**

**END**

DOOOOOM

Oh dear another cliff hanger sorry guys MWHAHAHAH

Also can I ask you don't think I'm drawing this out too long do you?


	25. Beginning of the End

Aww everyones vanished again..

Nate: Im here

Me:….. yay

**Beginning of the End**

**Nate couldn't see a thing, around him was complete darkness. The water run was enclosed but not so much that it marred their passage through it borne by the current. He didn't know where it ended up and with that thought came a sudden variety of locations, each more unsavoury than the last.**

**He cut that train of thought fast; wherever it was taking them it had to be somewhere in the temple didn't it? Suddenly the darkness gave way to a sudden glare of white light, the roar of falling water filled his senses and then he was in free fall churned over the edge and Lia with him, both of them falling down into the deep dark pool below.**

**Xxx**

**As Drake and Lia vanished into the water run Gregorio had spun neatly taking out the advancing man thing with a clean head shot. The thing spasmed as it fell blood spurting from the newly opened wound. He was aware of Carver firing into the hole after the pair of escapee's and then another of the Atlanteans threw itself onto the man biting deep into his shoulder. **

**Jumping from the dais he charged spinning on his heel as he reached the thrashing pair and landing a harsh dropping kick into the things neck, it reared back shrieking harshly, backing away from the two men.**

**Ignoring the blood pouring from the others wound he pulled him to his feet and shoved him towards the water run. As soon as they entered it the current caught them pulling them into the same black hole Drake and Lia had so recently vanished through.**

**Xxx**

**Hitting the cold water was like a thousand stinging slaps to the face, clinging onto Lia as best he could Nate kicked hard for the surface. The girl seemed to be unconscious and he wondered if she'd hit her head on the way down. He felt as though his lungs were on fire each kick upward seeming to get heavier and heavier and then –**

**He gasped in a lungful of stale air as his head broke the surface of the pool he pulled Lia's head above the water also and noticed the pale set to her face and the fan of red that was starting to blossom into the water around them.**

"**No!"**

**Glancing around he found dry land a small area of rock with stone steps leading upwards somewhere in the far wall. Kicking out against the water and his own tiredness he moved towards dry land pulling the inert form of Lia with him.**

**Reaching the stone he pushed Lia onto it first before hauling himself up and kneeling beside her. He found the gunshot wound in seconds a ragged hole punched through her shoulder. Worriedly he checked for a pulse his own heart beating thunderously against his ribs.**

"**Y..you look like a drowned rat…"**

**Surprised he glanced back at her face, her eyes were open and she attempted a half hearted smile. Relief welled up within Drake as he smiled back, gently he helped her sit up. She winced feeling the pain of the shot.**

"**Looks like the bullet went right through, didn't hit the bone or anything, your pretty lucky."**

**She glanced at him with a tiredness he could relate to.**

"**Yeah lucky that's the word I was looking for."**

**She glanced around for a moment taking in the pool and the fall they had taken before her gaze moved over to the exit.**

"**Can we get out of here? I think I've had enough of Atlantis to last me a lifetime."**

**She looked at his face and without doubt she knew what he was going to say before the words even left his mouth.**

"**I'm going to stop them Lia."**

**She frowned at him willing him to see what a stupid idea this was.**

"**Nate come on, their crazy, we have to leave now while were still alive."**

**He chuckled trying to remember how many times he'd been called crazy before, he couldent place a number and settled instead for ripping a sleeve from his shirt. Lia regarded him one eyebrow raised.**

"**What exactly are you doing?"**

"**This should staunch the bleeding."**

**He bent over her tying the ragged piece of cloth over her wound, it hurt like a son of a bitch but she bit her lip while he tied it tightly. Once finished he stood and offered her his hand, she took it a concerned look still on her face.**

"**Nate?"**

"**Alright listen we head up those stairs they gotta lead back up to that machine room thing from there you need to get yourself back to the entrance and get out of here."**

"**Nate you cant—"**

"**Go as fast as you can alright."**

**Lia nodded dumbly as he started quickly off for the stairs.**

**As they progressed up the steep stairwell they had come upon a wide stone landing adorned with a single statue of Posidan. In his outstretched hand he held the icon that had started this entire thing the Trident it seemed to be made of gold. Nate gently removed the thing and stared at it intently.**

"**This is what Gregorio and Carver need to power that thing up huh…."**

**Lia glanced around nervously.**

"**What is it?" **

"**It's a fake, this is just stone painted gold."**

**Lia blinked confusion stealing onto her face.**

"**So where's the real thing?"**

"**Got me."**

**He spun suddenly as a gun shot rang out from somewhere below them and then another one followed quickly behind it.**

"**Oh crap!"**

**Dropping the fake replica he pushed Lia forward.**

"**MOVE!"**

**Xxx**

**Gregorio and Carver hauled themselves from the pool the water run had dropped the pair of them into. Gregorio was first to stand his gaze taking in the room in an instant, at his feet Carver coughed up some water and gazed around.**

"**We need to get that bloody Trident, so we can get the machine working."**

"**We?"**

**Carver looked up noticing the strange gleam in his companions eyes, he swallowed recognizing it for what it was true and utter madness.**

"**Why there is no we Mister Carver."**

**Carver stood up angrily only to find himself staring down the barrel of a gun.**

"**Take it easy mate, remember our deal?"**

**The crack of the gunshot was loud in the enclosed space, it rattled around the walls before bounding back. Carver hit the floor groaning wondering how his plans had gone so badly wrong. He was supposed to be the one killing Gregorio not the other way round. **

**He grimaced as he rolled onto his side panting, his blood staining the rock beneath him. Raising his gaze he found the Spaniard a maniacal grin on his face.**

"**This deal just changed."**

**A second shot boomed out.**

**Turning Gregorio started for the stairs intent on finishing this once and for all.**

**Xxx**

**Nate's assumption had been right, Lia hadn't noticed it when she had first been in the machine room but in the shadowy recesses behind the dais lay an entrance to the staircase leading down to the pool and the statue. The pair of them were panting as the****y reached the top and headed back towards the bridge that lead to the spiral staircase and the Leviathans pool.**

**Nate stopped and then unholstered his gun handing it to Lia handle first.**

"**Take this and go, run as hard as you can, don't stop and don't look back."**

**She nodded as he stared at her and then he was leaning forwards towards her. Their lips met in a soft kiss which ended all too soon. He pulled away from her quietly and then turned back into the room.**

**She stared after him and then turned running back across the bridge trying to ignore the pain shooting through her arm.**

**END**

**Me:** coming up on the conclusion peoples WOOT

Nate: Yippee

Sully: I'm missing out on all the action.

Lia: Isent that good thing?


	26. Bringing the House Down

Me: It's been a fun ride huh

Nate: You're only saying that because you're not the one who's nearly been killed a dozen times.

Me:…. What's your point?

Lance: WOOP WOOP

Nate: who the heck are you?

Lance: *shrug*

**Bringing the House Down**

**Nate turned away from the quickly retreating form of Lia, now facing the machine his gaze fell onto the Firestone, the gem still seemed to be glowing with a soft red light. He moved towards it picking up a large piece of stone that must have been part of a statue or something.**

**As he reached the gem he stared at it knowing he didn't have much time but not being able to help it. He smiled grimly, raising his rock high above his head. He had no other weapon the M4 having been lost on his wild ride down the water run.**

"**This is it—"**

**A shot suddenly boomed out from the darkness slamming hard into his shoulder, Nate stumbled back the rock dropping to the floor as he clapped his arm to the wound. Out from the darkness of the stairwell stepped a figure he knew, Gregorio holding his weapon on Nate a smile spreading across his lips in his free hand he clutched the fake Trident.**

"**Looks like I win Drake."**

**Even through the hot pain of the wound Nate managed a sarcastic smile.**

"**Really? You think that piece of junk will work?"**

**He motioned to the gold piece in the others hand, Gregorio moved towards the machine and up towards the empty handed statue of Poseidon. As Drake watched he placed the Trident reverently into the outstretched hands and stepped back.**

**Nothing happened.**

"**What did I tell you asshole, that piece is a fake."**

"**WHERE IS THE REAL PIECE DRAKE!?"**

**Gregorio spun gun raised up in between Nate's eyes, the American smiled coldly at him. **

"**Go to hell."**

**Gregorio narrowed his eyes and pulled the trigger.**

**Click…Nate blinked the gun it seemed was out of ammo. He didn't have long to feel happy about that fact though as suddenly Gregorio screaming in manic anger charged throwing himself forwards and throwing the useless weapon from him.**

**His lips drawn back in a vicious smile Gregorio drew back a fist as he ran, then just as he reached Drake he spun to the left dropping the pretence of punching and swivelled his body lashing out with a hard kick. It connected with the small of Drake's back the other only just beginning to turn.**

**He didn't have time to react as another bone jarring kick slammed into him dropping him to the floor. Fresh pain exploded in his arm but he pushed himself backwards and rolled as Gregorio literally launched himself into the air landing where Nate had been moments before. **

**Rolling onto his feet Nate was met by a punch that connected solidly with his jaw sending him stumbling backwards. As the Spaniard lashed out again Nate ducked underneath the swing bringing a fist of his own up in a crunching uppercut. **

**Stumbling backwards Gregorio blinked seeing stars and then another fist swung into his face sending him down to the cold rock. He was dizzy from the blows but not enough for his senses to be that muddled. As Drake approached he swung his legs around catching the American tripping him. **

**Using the few seconds he gained his feet and took a few steps back, Drake was just regaining his feet. When Gregorio ran forwards a few steps and then jumped the kick that was unleashed was devastating. It caught Drake full in the chest sending him flying head over heals backwards. **

"**NO NO NO NO!"**

**His body skidded over the edge to the right side of the bridge. It was only his quick reflexes that saved him. As he slid past he grabbed with both hands catching the side of the stone. He hung there the burning pain in his shoulder even worse now that it was supporting his body weight as gravity took its toll.**

"**Crap."**

"**It seems this fight is over Drake you loose."**

**Nate looked up to find the figure of Gregorio standing over him, the man's face was cut and bloody but he wore a triumphant sneer as he raised a foot bringing it down hard on one of Drake's hands. **

**As his fingers were crushed Nate cried out and let go now hanging on by one hand.**

**How can the same thing happen to me twice in the same day? His thoughts screamed at him.**

"**Oh my apologies I'm supposed to ask if you have any last words isn't that right?"**

**The other leered.**

**Out of ideas and finally out of luck it seemed Nate could only grin tiredly.**

"**Burn in a hole asshole."**

**Anger clouded Gregorio's eyes and he raised his foot once more and then—**

**Several shots boomed out from nearby the look on Gregorio's face changing from anger to shock. He opened his mouth and coughed a spatter of blood hitting the floor. He collapsed backwards his blood pooling on the rock beneath him from the three gunshot wounds to his body.**

"**Out of the shadows C****arver stumbled holding a blood smeared gun aimed shakily at the downed Spaniard. As he reached him his chest heaving with the effort he glanced down and raised the gun so it pointed at the others head.**

"**Deals off mate."**

**The shot boomed out and Gregorio's body jerked before falling finally still. Carver turned his weapon on Drake's hanging form eyes gleaming and then he was falling the gun clattered to the floor and with a soft thump he hit the stone and lay still.**

**Scarcely able to believe he was still alive Drake ****laboriously hauled himself up. Blood stained his shirt most of it his own. He was dirty and he was tired but he was alive, the bad guys were dead and there was just one more thing he had to do.**

**Picking up Carvers dropped weapon he jogged back into the machine room, he stopped just short of the dais he raised the weapon and fired. The shot smashed into the Firestone with a resounding crack. Another few shots and the thing split into pieces. **

**Instantly the temple around Nate began to tremble, the stone walls cracking. In front of him a large piece of rock fell from the ceiling. It crunched into the machine splintering it into bits.**

"**Oh hell that can't be good!!"**

**Turning Nate sprinted back out of the door onto the bridge. He glanced behind him and urged himself to go faster. Rocks and falling masonry fell like rain and then a thin spout of water erupted from one of the walls.**

"**OH CRAP WHY CANT SAVING THE WORLD EVER BE EASY!!"**

**Xxx**

**Lia had reached the entrance without much trouble, now she sat at the edge of the pool looking down at the aquatic vehicle Gregorio's team had used to reach the city. She glanced up fearfully as a sudden tremor ran through the ground beneath her. **

"**Hurry it up D****rake!"**

**Standing she opened the hatch and climbed down the short ladder heading for the drivers dock, hoping against hope that Drake WAS actually going to make it back.**

**Xxx**

**Running full tilt down the spiral staircase Drake swore as a large chunk of falling rock slammed into the stairs directly ahead of him, taking with it a section of the staircase. Water rained down from numerous holes now and he knew it would only be a moments before the roof collapsed completely. Not stopping Nate leapt the large hole landing catlike and continuing downwards he reached the last few steps and then he was onto the bottom bridge running as fast as he could.**

**Suddenly a shape landed in front of him bellowing in Latin, one of the Annunaki. It snarled the threat unmistakable and—**

**Water erupted around them as a shape lunched out of the pool, the Leviathan beast, ****its great jaws closed around the Atlantean with a hideous crunch and then it was sliding backwards taking the thing it.**

**Knowing he didn't have time to stop Nate flipped the water a salute and charged onwards. **

**Into the pillar room rocks and debris falling almost too fast now, the pillars crumbling and splashing into the water, the fluid rising as the various cracks in the walls admitted the ocean. **

"**LIA!?"**

**He stumbled almost getting crushed by another piece of falling masonry.**

"**MOVE IT NATE!"**

**Her scream urged him on, then he was back through the entrance and staring at some strange aquatic vehicle thing. Lia's head emerged through the hatch her eyes wide. **

"**COME ON NOW!"**

**She ducked back inside and ran forwards, Nate climbing in after her, slamming the hatch shut and sealing it.**

"**PUNCH IT!"**

**He was thrown backwards as the vehicle lurched and then it was sinking propelling itself back through the tunnel. Rocks clanged against the sides and roof as it sped along the dark fissure and then they burst through the opening back into the wider ocean and away from the temple. **

**Inside the few remaining Annunaki cursed and howled but there was no-one left to hear. With a final rending crack the roof of the bridge room collapsed the ocean swelling in through the gap in a single instant.**

**Inside the aquatic vehicle Nate sighed in relief looking through a porthole sized window as their underwater transport left the light water the city instantly vanishing as they left the refraction bubble.**

**Xxx**

**Sully sat forlornly by the radio, he was worried, no contact from the kid in ages, he was beginning to think he wasn't coming back and that he should just leave. They both knew it had been a long shot but something stopped him from going he couldn't explain he just had a feeling.**

**He jumped suddenly as something rose up beside the boat, it looked like some kinda weird miniature sub and he unholstered his gun unsure of how to proceed. The latch clicked and then—**

"**Kid, you're alive!?"**

**Nate chuckled at the look on Sully's face as he hauled himself from the vehicle Lia just behind them.**

"**You sound surprised."**

**Xxx**

**As the boat sped away from the location Nate sat tiredly in the back looking out over the ocean, he glanced up as Lia sat down beside him.**

"**You ok?"**

**He grinned.**

"**Nothing that won't heal, how about you?"**

**She smiled back.**

"**About the same I guess, so is that a habit?"**

**He frowned unsure of what she meant.**

**  
"Is what a habit?"**

"**Saving the world."**

**He chuckled.**

"**You have no idea."**

**END**

Lance: WOOP WOOP.

Me: go away

Lance: OKIE DOKIE!


	27. Epilogue

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story, its been a wild ride and I hope you guys have had as much fun reading it as I have had writing it. Hopefully my next Uncharted Story will be just as good. **

**Again thank you all ^_^ Farrel loves ya!**

**Epilogue**

_**The ocean lapped gently at the soft white sand of the beach. A **__**dozen huts with thatched roofs to keep of the sun scattered the area but all were empty save one. A man leaned against the bar a bottle of alcohol in one hand. He raised it to his mouth taking a gulp as a shadow fell across the wood in front of him.**_

"_**Buy me a drink sailor?"**_

**The End**

Nate: I SHALL RETURN!!!

Me: yes very soon but I have something I need to do first

Nate:…awwww

Me: …Ignoring you now

Nate: Ohh reeeaaaly

Me: … *pushes him off the cliff.*


End file.
